Disney World: The Age of Tears
by Lord of House Doofenshmirtz
Summary: A Godlike being of the purest evil has risen to destroy the creatures of light & their happiness. Its dark armies and villainous generals wage a war unlike any other across the lands of Disney. Mickey, Donald & Goofy must stand together with allies old & new against the ever growing forces of darkness, hoping for the day their most powerful ally & creator will return to them.
1. Commencement

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters/locations in this story. Don't sue me Disney. Give me a job lol seriously tho…

* * *

Disney World: The Age of Tears

Commencement

* * *

 _An uncountable number of years ago, in a place that exists not far from our own, a God awoke and gained consciousness. Time did not exist as we know it and the God floated through the great expanse of nothing around him, alone and inquisitive. Within him swelled the greatest power of all, the power of creation. His heart contained all of the creative energies that ever existed. He didn't know why or from where it came, nor did he question it, but he knew that he had to use it. Still, questions of where he came from and why troubled his mind and there was nowhere he could turn to get answers. With many questions and no way to gain answers the God began to create._

 _First he created Light._

 _He tested the light, experimenting with it a bit before eventually he found that it was good. For a time, the Almighty found great joy in the light but he knew that more must be created._

 _Then he created a world._

 _This was something alien to him in itself but the idea was heavy on his mind and the urge to create burned deep within him. So he closed his eyes and concentrated, commanding his abilities to the task of forming a world. Great masses of celestial energies sprouted forth casting rainbow like colors across the cosmos. He stretched out his hands and grabbed them all pushing them together with all his might. Molten reds, frosty blues, piercing yellows and sparkling whites coalesced into a brilliant explosion of magical colors. As the dazzling light died down the God held within his hands the second of his many creations._

 _A world._

 _He used his mighty hands to mold towering piles of earth that he called mountains. He dug his fingers into the earth and making deep trenches here and there along with holes both large and small. These would become the rivers, lakes and oceans of the lands. Next clouds were spread through the sky and rain began to fall across the world filling the rivers, lakes and oceans. He created islands and seasons, grass, trees, flowers and plant life of every kind. Dry, sandy deserts and cold, frozen landmasses. He named his world Disney._

 _He traveled Disney, seeing the sights and experiencing the different feelings, finding that it was all good. Again, for a time, the Almighty found great joy in his creation but as before, in time knew more must be created._

 _Next he created the animals of Disney._

 _He started small at first, lining the world with insects and the like, giving them various small tasks like carrying pollen or eating dead plant life to keep the circle of life going. Then he moved onto bigger animals of all kinds that he spread across the world to every corner imaginable. Land, sea and air were filled with the greatest creation of all, life._

 _The God spent much time enjoying his animals, naming them and learning of their ways but most of them were basic and lived only to eat and procreate. And so there again came a time where the God knew he must yet again create more._

 _This time he created consciousness and free will._

 _The God looked out on his world in search of an animal worthy to be the first to receive this gift and in time he chose a small, black mouse. He named the mouse Mickey. Mickey had many questions and the God had many answers and the two spent great time wandering the world, the God teaching and Mickey learning. But Mickey became lonely and needed a companion like himself and so the God took another black mouse and named her Minnie._

 _Together, the God, Mickey and Minnie would go on to give consciousness to many creatures until much of Disney was populated in some form or another. In that time, Mickey and Minnie began to affectionately call the God by the name Walt._

 _Walt would later create man in his own image and gave him woman similar to what he did for his favored creations, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and of course, Pluto. Man was taught the ways of Disney and in time they too began the affectionate worship of Walt. Man spread across the lands of Disney, sharing it in harmony with all they encountered._

 _A time of peace unheard of by any civilization lasted for untold years._

 _But as Walt created and basked in the Light he had created and all the good that had come from it something else brewed out of his sight._

 _When he created Light but did not notice that the Light cast great shadows that swelled with mighty darkness. As Walt created beautiful things to live in the Light the darkness grew and grew until it too took form. Within the shadowy abyss lurked a creature of pure blackness and terror, the polar opposite of everything Walt had set out to create._

 _At first the creature watched and observed, unsure of its place and powers. It saw Walt creating Disney and sculpting the lands to sheer perfection and it nearly burst with jealousy and hatred for everything in the Light was an atrocity to it. This creature came to learn that it also possessed the unbridled power of creation and so it began to create as well._

 _Walt made clouds and the creature made hurricanes and tornadoes. Snakes and killer birds, sharks and piranha, all manner of evil was thrown into the world of Disney. For every Prince and Princess, King and Queen, city and town that Walt brought up from nothing, the creature did the same but instilled with darkness and jealousy, rage and hatred._

 _The creature's evil workings went unbeknownst to Walt for many years until the first of the true villains rose and attacked one of his creations. It was then that Walt looked out upon Disney and saw the stretching marks of darkness spread all across it and knew that something was wrong. But it was too late. The creature's power had grown to match that of his own and Walt could not easily displace the foe or his creations._

 _And so it was that his creations were plagued by attempts of evil to thwart and destroy their love and happiness. Walt, Mickey and the others worried that nothing could protect them from the dark one's powers but over time it came to be that true love conquered all. Seeing this, the dark one gathered his most trusted minions and together formed a plan to bring a true war that would end Walt and bring darkness to Disney forever._

 _His followers, mad with lust for power and control, nearly foamed at the mouth with thoughts of finally defeating their foes and so joined the dark one without question. They began to worship the creature as their own god, similar to how the others did Walt. In time they would come to call their new god Chernabog._

 _The conflict that Chernabog started would become known as the Age of Tears. It spanned the entire world of Disney claiming countless lives, destroying kingdoms and ruining lands. Chernabog's forces were powerful and formidable but they were kept at bay by their Gods greatest weakness, he could not come into the daylight. So at night the dark god and his forces did battle with Walt and his armies while during the day the gods rested and their creations continued the fight._

 _For hundreds of years these battles tore across Disney leaving the land and its people in a saddened and downtrodden state. As Chernabog's forces gained ground the battles became fiercer until one day the unthinkable happened, Walt was injured by Chernabog and forced to retreat before his greatest foe could claim his ultimate prize. Walt knew that if Chernabog was ever able to get his heart he would have supreme power over all creation. The Age of Tears would give way to something far worse._

 _Knowing what he must do and the terrible price he'd have to pay, Walt formed a plan to ensure his beloved world of Disney would survive._

 _With the time almost upon him, Walt gathered his most trusted Generals to him…_

The room was dark and muggy, lit only by a candle and the light being cast from the fireplace. The room was modest in décor being designed by Walt himself before the Age of Tears started.

"So long ago…" Walt whispered into the empty room while staring absently at the fire.

He could feel the rumble in his chest with every breath and knew that he would have to sleep soon if he was going to be able to heal from such a grievous wound. But before that happened he had to make sure that his beloved and loyal creations would be able to survive while he was away. And above all else had had to ensure his heart was protected from Chernabog and his minions.

So Walt ignored the pain as he sat up in his bed, pushing the covers away from his chest and grunting a bit from the effort. This body he resided in ached but inside he was still a being overflowing with creation and life. He closed his eyes and focused for all his power on the task at hand. Before him a feather pen appeared and began to draw out what he was imagining.

Walt moved his hand through the air as if painting on a great tapestry, swiftly drawing lines and circles and connecting them in a perfect manner. When he opened his eyes he had beads of sweat upon his brow but smiled nonetheless for he had done it. Before him floated three weapons unlike any Disney had ever seen.

He called each to himself one and one, blessing the item with more power and infusing each with control over one of the elements. Air, water and earth. There would be no weapon or force on Disney that could break or stand against these blades when united.

Next he focused again and this time began drawing what seemed to be a box. It took him less time to create but when he was finished a large box that glistened with the brightness of all daylight was on the floor. Three intricate locks were on the box, large locks that were perfect fits for each of the weapons he'd created.

Finally he began to create the final gift he would leave. A few short flicks of his wrist and in his hands was a large, floppy hat that had a pointed tip with stars and a moon design etched into it. Walt looked at the hat and chuckled a bit, he'd done it. He sat the hat on the stand beside his bed and then cleared his throat.

"Mickey, Donald, Goofy…" he croaked in a weakened voice, fatigue from so much power being used slowly setting in. "…it's time…"

It only took a few brief moments but the door to his room opened slowly and Walt watched as Mickey peeked his head in. Walt was taken back to the moment he first found Mickey and all that had transpired since then. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the others were like children to him and seeing him at that moment made Walt choke up a bit with the realization that he was about to leave them. Gone was the fun colored clothing they had worn before, replaced by armor and cloaks, swords and battle scars both visible and mental.

"Come in…quickly…there isn't much time…" Walt waved his hand.

Mickey silently entered followed closely by Donald who hung his head a bit and Goofy. Oh, Goofy! How Walt loved his loyal Goofy. Before all this death and destruction started his name had made so much sense to them all. Goofy had been so clumsy and prone to accidents that it was often a wonder how he managed to survive. But that had been before the Age of Tears had begun and everything had changed.

Many of Walt's peaceful creations had been ground under the heels of war but these three had arose as the most stout of protectors for the Light and all things good. Goofy was a responsible for many of Walt's victories alongside Mickey, Donald, Minnie and Daisy. They had led forces from the front lines, carried out missions and held necessary castles and locations over the centuries of battle and bloodshed that had ensued with Chernabog's rise.

The three before him were far from the childlike beings he'd frolicked with during the Great Peace. They were battle scarred warriors hardened by wars and the loss that came with it. Their faces were hard and grim despite the obvious sadness on all three as they looked at their beloved God lying near helpless in bed.

"How goes things?" Walt asked.

"Good as can be expecte,." Goofy reported, his voice strained as he struggled to control his emotion. "Chernabog's forces have made ground in the Pridelands but Mufasa and the others are fighting back."

"Mufasa will never surrender the Pridelands to darkness," Donald announced strongly, though he too was feeling the emotions beginning to get the best of him.

"Last word from Neverland was of Peter Pan's victory over Captain Hook as well," Mickey added with a failed attempt to smile.

Walt, however, did smile. "Pan will forever be the bane of Hook." He managed a weak laugh before a fit of coughing racked his body.

Mickey rushed to the bedside, "Walt!" he nearly shouted. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Walt smiled and waved Mickey off. "I'll be fine, Mickey, I promise. I just need some rest."

"Good," Donald said, relieved. "Night will be here soon and Chernabog with it. We'll need you."

Walt's eyes grew misty as he struggled to hold back his tears. He had to tell them. "I won't be fighting with you all tonight, Donald."

"What?!" All three exclaimed as one.

"But- but! We can't do this without you!" Mickey protested.

"You can and you will," Walt told them. "The three of you have been the backbone of our armies since the beginning. I may be the one they worship as their god but you all are the ones they cheer for when they see you ride onto the battlefield." He looked at each of them one by one then stopped at Mickey, "And it is you that they rally behind whenever they hear the call. No, you all can do it. Of that I have no doubt."

Now the three of them were crying silently, not understanding what was happening. "But…you can't die…" Donald whispered.

"I'm not dying, Donald. Not yet." The three immediately perked up but Walt held a hand out. "The wound I sustained is too great to heal normally so I must sleep. For how long I don't know but I won't be leaving you alone against a threat like Chernabog." He motioned and the mystical weapons he'd created floated to Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Walt…" Mickey whispered in amazement as he took his blade in his hand looking it over. It looked like a giant key but with sharp edges and weight to it. Big enough to wield with two hands but light enough that a skilled swordsman could do so with one. "…what are these?"

"I call them the keyblades. They are the only three in existence and they are for you. I've imbued them with great power to aid you all in the battles to come," Walt explained.

"But what are they keys to?" Donald asked.

"Observant as ever, Donald," Walt complimented. "They open that…" he pointed to the chest he'd just created.

"What's in the chest?" Goofy questioned.

"Nothing yet but after we are done here it will contain my heart."

"Your heart!?" All three exclaimed.

"Yes, my heart. My heart is the key to all of my power. If Chernabog gets ahold of it nothing will be able to stop him and I won't' be able to return. This body will wither but as long as my heart remains safe I can return when I am fully healed." Walt began to cough again just as he finished speaking.

"But…but…" Mickey stared into Walt's eyes, praying this was some sort of sick joke. Realization sunk in and tears began to blur his vision.

"It's alright, Mickey…" Walt reached over and wiped away the tears. "I have one final gift for you." He waved and the hat floated over to him. "This is the Sorcerer's Hat, Mickey. I leave it to you."

"What-" Mickey sniffled and wiped his nose on his dirty shirt sleeve. "What does it do?"

"It will contain a large portion of my power that will be bestowed on whoever wears it and is pure of heart." Walt told him. The coughing came again and this time Walt nearly passed out from the pain. "It's time now…" he said weakly. "Stand back…"

Mickey, Donald and Goofy slowly stepped back as wind began to swirl around the room. Their clothing and hair was tossed to and fro and the candles and fire went out in the room. Through the darkness several bright blue spirals of energy sprouted from Walt's body and danced around the room. His eyes went white and then a blue light came from them and connected with the others. The light was so bright that Donald and Goofy were forced to look away but Mickey struggled to keep looking.

Mickey held his hand over his eyes a bit and watched as the lights coalesced into one and then began to flow into the Sorcerer's Hat causing it to glow with the same bright light. This continued for a few minutes and then stopped. As the light died down Mickey began to notice that Walt's body was fading.

"Walt!" he cried out and tried to push toward him through the still high winds.

"Never forget, Mickey!" Walt managed to say. "I love you all!"

And with that the bright lights exploded outward knocking Donald, Goofy and Mickey to their backs and blinding them momentarily. When they sat up Minnie, Daisy and Pluto came charging through the door with their weapons drawn. Minnie gripped a sword while Daisy held a rifle that had been sent by John Smith and Pocahontas who were battling Governor Radcliffe in their own lands.

"What happened?!" Minnie demanded.

Mickey and the others sat up and their mouths fell open. Where Walt had just been lying was now empty except for a large and beautiful heart. It glowed with a golden light and pulsed with a radiant and warming energy. Mickey silently stood up and took it in his hands.

"Mickey, Donald! Someone explain what the hell just happened! Where's Walt?!" Daisy shouted angrily.

Donald and Goofy both lifted the lid to the chest and Mickey carefully placed Walt's heart inside before closing it. They all placed their keyblades into the locks and turned them as one. A magical swirl flowed up from the chest and then it began to glow with the same light as Walt's heart.

"Walt's gone…" Mickey finally whispered and wiped away the last of his tears as Pluto began to howl at the bed.

"Gone?!" Minnie looked at Donald and Goofy for truth. "But the night is coming…Chernabog knows he was injured…he'll come…"

"Mickey…what are we going to do?" Daisy asked, fear apparent in her voice.

Mickey looked over his shoulder at his friends, no - his best friends and his wife. He looked at them and he saw the fear in their eyes that was swelling up inside him and threatening to zap every ounce of strength and resolve he had. He felt panic coming and his hand began to shake but then he remembered Walt's words.

"…it's you they rally behind…"

Mickey clenched his fist and gripped his keyblade tighter, feeling a sudden burst of renewed energy pulsing through him. "We protect Disney until Walt comes back!"

* * *

Years Later

Sherwood Forest, Nottingham

Plumes of choking black smoke rose from above the treetops, blocking out the bright yellow light from the sun here and there. The sounds of voices could be heard from all over. Shouting, screaming in agony, pleading for help or mercy. Coupled with the ringing of steel on steel, horse hooves falling, sorted gunshots and fire burning.

Fierce battle raged at seemingly every corner of the forest and had been for some time now. Chernabog's forces had staged a brilliant attack, catching Robin Hood and his Merry Men close to their secret holdout in the Sherwood Forest. It had been by the grace of Walt that they'd been alerted with enough time to arm themselves before the armies of darkness had swooped down on them.

Robin Hood had rallied his men swiftly and they had been able to hold out well. He and Little John had spent much time teaching their archers to move through the trees as they did and many of Chernabog's squadrons were cut down before they even knew what was happening.

Then the Sheriff of Nottingham had given the order to set the forest on fire.

That had been about an hour ago and the acrid, dark smoke had been growing in ferocity every second that passed. The heat was causing everyone to sweat and become dehydrated but the Sheriff had deemed it necessary to finally put an end to the menace of Robin Hood. For too long the scourge had been a bane in the side of King John and Chernabog's dominance of this portion of Disney. If the Sheriff could pull this off he was sure he'd find himself elevated in the ranks.

'Perhaps a General…' he'd been musing with a hand on his plump belly. The dark fur on his face blew to and fro in the winds as he watched the fire spreading before him.

A dozen of the Rhino Guards were lighting torches and passing them out to other Guardsmen and Wolf Archers who were rushing into the forest to reinforce the Sheriff's troops.

His armor only covered his chest and a bit of his belly and was painted an orange like coloring and red with a star down near the bottom left of it. Matching greaves and gauntlets protected his legs and arms while a studded chain tunic fell between his legs. His sword was sheathed and hadn't been used at all during the entire battle. The Sheriff of Nottingham was not one to lead from the front lines but more from a protected location where he could safely survey and give orders as the battle flowed.

Captain Crocodile stood not far off from him shouting orders in his deep and raspy voice. The large green croc was decked out in heavy green armor and a long red cloak that matched the small red hat on his head. As loyal a second the Sheriff could have ever asked for and a stout warrior as well. The Sheriff often kept him close, relinquishing the field leadership to Nutsy and Trigger more often than not.

Before this their information on Robin Hood had been slack and slim causing them to only have small encounters here and there that often ended in favor of the Merry Men and their thieving leader. After years of this the Sheriff hatred had continually grown for that damned fox. Today was the day he would have Robin Hood and Little John's heads on a platter.

Chernabog had grown tired of Robin and Mickey's increasing insolence and had sent him reinforcements. The Sheriff rubbed his hands together, grinning at his prize almost being upon him. He could almost taste the victory he was so lost in his own thoughts.

"I believe _this_ is why Chernabog sent us…"

The Sheriff felt a chill come over him as he was pulled from his revelry by the sardonic voice of Scar. He turned and watched the massive black maned lion walk slow and lazily through the burning fire. Beside him came the second leader Chernabog had sent.

Jafar stroked his thin beard as he said, "Agreed, Scar. The Sheriff stands here as if victory is assured…" he leaned in a little and poked at the Sheriff's sword. "…and look, he's yet to even bloody his steel."

The Sheriff swallowed and spoke up, "I prefer to lead from a strategic position."

"And how has that served you so far?" Jafar mocked.

Jafar was tall and slender, armored in black and red plate that fully covered his body. At his side was a broad blade curved scimitar and on his shoulders as always was Iago who mocked, "No wonder he hasn't been able to stop Robin Hood before."

Behind Jafar his soldiers began to charge forward and rushed passed them. They were dressed in that attire of Agrabah and all wielding shields and scimitars similar to Jafar's. Their battle cries rang out as they dashed forward through the flames.

A larger guard came beside Jafar with his arms folded. He grinned showing that he was missing a tooth. "The troops are eager for blood." The guard sneered.

"Of course they have…" Jafar glared at the Sheriff of Nottingham. "…since I took over Agrabah there hasn't been much for them to do." Jafar looked back to his guard captain, "Make sure everything goes according to plan, Razoul." Jafar instructed.

"Of course." Razoul drew his sword and followed his troops into the still burning forest.

Scar came up beside the Sheriff, coming well passed his waist and the Sheriff could see his maw was dripping with blood. Scar circled and then let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the entire forest. There was silence and then the sounds of paws hitting the ground mingled with maniacal laughter. Moments later hyenas began coming through the fire darting off throughout the forest.

"Don't worry, Sheriff…" Scar teased and sprang down to join his troops. "…they aren't here for you."

Jafar smiled at the Sheriff's terrified expression. "Come now, Sheriff. It's time we ended this."

* * *

"That way!" someone shouted and arrows flew through the smoke landing into a tree.

"No! Over there!" another shouted and again arrows flew but hit nothing.

"Damn it! Find them! Now!" An armored vulture came creeping through the smoking gripping a crossbow. He was wearing a blue hooded cloak over plain grey armor with a metal cap atop his head. "The Sheriff'll have our heads if they get away again!"

"The smoke makes it hard to see, Trigger," said a second vulture who was identically dressed but holding a large poleaxe in place of a crossbow.

"I know Nutsy. Sheriff wouldn't listen though. Thought this was a good idea. Now the damned Merry Men have more cover then ever and we're all blind out here." Trigger pointed his crossbow in all directions, scanning the area for any signs of their quarry.

The area around them wasn't burning as badly as back near the Sheriff but the smoke from the blaze was seeping slowly everywhere causing men to become separated and lost. Since the cowardly Sheriff had kept Captain Crocodile near him the task of leading the search had fallen to Nutsy and Trigger.

About a dozen Wolf Archers were with them and all were looking everywhere they could but still couldn't see a thing. Suddenly one of the Wolf Archers took an arrow through his neck and collapsed to the ground. A second and then a third arrow dropped two more and the Wolf Archers whimpered a bit.

"Steady men…" their leader whispered. "Bows at the ready…"

Large paws came from the smoke and grabbed the wolf by the head twisting its neck with a loud snap. When that happened panic ensued and the Wolf Archers began firing off arrows in all directions, several of which flew passed Nutsy and Trigger's heads.

"Hold yer' damned fire!" Trigger called out while ducking. "The Merry Men are mucking with us!"

It took a bit of yelling before the Wolves calmed down a bit and stopped firing and then more arrows flew from nowhere and killed another three of them.

"We've gotta retreat, Trigger! We're being slaughtered!" Nutsy ducked behind the body of one of the wolves.

Trigger grimaced and looked around, reluctant to give up the ground but knowing they'd die if they didn't. "Fall back!" he finally called and then began leading the rush back toward the larger portions of the Sheriff's forces. There was a bit of silence for a moment and then a loud laugh came from nowhere.

"Well that was easy," Little John came from behind a tree, rubbing his hands together as if to clean them off. His burly bear form covered in light chain armor with a green tunic and matching hat on his head. At his side was strapped a large sword with a shield across his back.

"I'm afraid this isn't over yet, John." Robin lowered himself from one of the trees that wasn't on fire. "The Sheriff's men are swarming all over the place." Robin was lightly dressed in leather armor covered by a tunic and hat that matched Little John's. Several daggers were strapped along his chest with a short sword on his hip. His quiver of arrows shook a little when he landed and he held his bow firmly in his paw.

"We can hold them," Little John said without a hint of doubt in his voice. "Even on fire we know this forest better than that chump the Sheriff."

"Marian, Friar Tuck, and Lady Kluck can only do so much with what little preparation he had." Robin reminded him. "No we'd best get moving before-"

"I've found them! Over here! I've found Robin Hood and Little John!" Several arrows began to fly.

"Before that happens…" Robin finished.

Both he and Little John took off into the blackened, smokey forest and John picked up a tune as they ran passed another set of Rhino Guards, "Robin Hood and Little John walkin' through the forest-"

"Is this really the best time for this, John?"

"Laughing' back and forth at what the other'n has to say!"

"We aren't even walking!" Robin ducked between a Rhino's legs while John struck the guard in the face with his shield.

"Reminiscin', this-'n'-thattin' havin' such a good time! Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day…" John smiled as they dodged another group of troops and Robin was forced to do so as well. No matter how dire the situation Little John always seemed to keep a positive outlook.

"Robin! Robin!"

A sweet voice called out to him. It was his beloved Maid Marian. "Marian! I'm here!" Robin and Little John stopped and started scouring the area. He aimed his bow and Marian came from the smoke at the last second.

"Robin!"

"Marian!"

They embraced and nuzzled one another. Robin had hated the idea of her on the battlefield at first but as the war dragged on she had insisted she be taught how to fight. From there it had been no stopping her. Lady Kluck had not helped at all either. Now here she was, sword drenched in her enemy'sblood, gripping Robin with her free hand. Her attire matched Robin's to the letter except she had no daggers nor bow.

"I was so worried I'd lost you." Marian nuzzled him more.

"And I you," Robin replied before pulling her away, this was not the time for sentiment, the sounds of battle still rang out around them. "Where are the others?"

It was then that Friar Tuck, Lady Kluck and a dozen men all looking battle weary but ready jogged towards them. "We're here," Friar Tuck announced as they appeared, his tunic and sword both bloodied.

"How goes the battle?" Robin asked them.

Lady Kluck embraced Little John. "Not well, I'm afraid," she reported. "Our lines are failing. The last report spoke of reinforcements arriving for the Sheriff."

"Reinforcements?" Little John exclaimed.

Robin's face looked grim, "We can't hold without the same."

"What of Mickey and the others?" Friar Tuck looked hopeful.

"Word was sent but we can't count on them right now. We don't know where they are." Robin's voice was grim.

"What will we do?" Marian asked.

"We gather what troops we can and try to rally a surprise attack," Robin said firmly. "The smoke is our friend at this-"

A loud cacophony of mischievous laughter interrupted Robin.

"What the he-"

Little John was interrupted by another round of laughter that came from seemingly everywhere.

"Form up!" Robin notched an arrow and all around him drew weapons and made a circle as they readied themselves for whatever was coming.

"What is that?" Robin heard someone ask but no answer came.

A powerful gust of wind whipped up and began to push against them for a moment then all the smoke in the area was gone and everyone could see that they were surrounded. "Shit…" Little John whispered.

Hyenas were everywhere the eye could see, eying them hungrily with many a maw dripping saliva and many licking their chops. Mingled with the hyenas were the soldiers of Agrabah, blades glinting in the light that could now be seen.

"Steady…" Robin mumbled with his bow aimed straight.

"Throw down your weapons and surrender…" a voice called out, somehow louder than the sounds of burning and fighting all around them. The hyenas and soldiers made way as the source of the voice appeared.

"Jafar…" Lady Kluck cursed and spat. "You snake of a man!"

Jafar ignored her, looking directly at Robin saying, "Surrender and you'll all be spared. The battle is over, Robin. Your troops have been routed and our men are cleaning up the small pockets of resistance that remain."

"Our?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Robin. Our." The hyenas and Agrabah soldiers broke ranks again allowing Scar, Captain Crocodile and the Sheriff of Nottingham entrance.

"Should have known you wouldn't be far behind your hyenas, Scar." Robin called out.

"You cannot hope to walk out of this alive unless you do as we say. Nottingham belongs to Chernabog now." Scar stalked around them a little with hunger in his eyes.

"Not as long as there is breathe in my chest you treacherous cur!" Robin shouted at Scar.

Scar chuckled then sat next to Jafar and smiled a little while he licked his bloody paw, "Or you could try and fight."

"Odds aren't good, Robin," Little John whispered.

"There's nowhere for us to run," someone else whispered after.

"What do we do?" came another.

Robin's eyes darted around frantically, his mind working overtime trying to think of a way to save the lives of those with him. Yet nothing came to him and he felt the strength in his arm give way a little. Perhaps if they surrendered Scar and Jafar would indeed show mercy. He'd heard that Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine had been given the same courtesy through rumor.

Robin felt himself about to utter the words surrender when the sound of flapping overhead drew everyone's eyes skyward. The magic Jafar was using kept the smoke from around them but it was covering the sky above blocking everyone's vision. The flapping grew louder and closer and fear could be seen on many faces as they tried to grip their weapons tighter.

"LOOK OUT!"

But the warning came too late. From the smoke came the biggest elephant in the world: Dumbo.

The flying behemoth of an elephant sent out a call that caused many soldiers to cover their ears. Its massive ears flapped with such force that many of the nearby hyenas and soldiers were thrown backward and dirt was tossed into the air. Everyone covered their eyes from the dirt and smoke Dumbo was kicking up.

Robin heard the sound of Dumbo landing on the ground and managed to see five figures jump down to the ground. One of the blurry, humanoid shapes raised its hand and a bright blue pulse spread outward, surrounding every one of the Merry Men, Dumbo and themselves. The wind suddenly stopped and the dirt cleared allowing everyone to see again.

"Robin!"

He heard the voice first, immediately recognizing it as Mickey's. The Merry Men broke ranks and rushed hastily towards Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Pluto.

Robin took Mickey's hand, "I never imagined you'd make it in time." He breathed.

Mickey looked out at Jafar and the others who had begun to attack the shield he'd placed up. "Right on time it seems." Mickey smiled. "The shield won't hold for long."

"What are we going to do?" Little John asked.

Mickey looked around at the battlefield and then to Donald and Goofy. They both nodded sternly and then Mickey looked back at Robin. Mickey took a step back as he drew his keyblade, Goofy and Donald both did the same. Their weapons seemed to cast off powerful vibrations that stilled the air around them.

"We fight!" Mickey shouted.


	2. By Any Means

Disney World: The Age of Tears

By Any Means

* * *

"Give it everything you've got!" The Sheriff of Nottingham bellowed in his weak and shaky voice. It was many things but commanding and inspiring was not among the list. The fact that he had still yet to draw his blade was even further proof of the old wolf's incompetence.

Scar made a note of this while he stalked passed the Sheriff to get a good look at the magical shield Mickey had created. If the battle got hectic enough Scar could simply kill the Sheriff and takeover Nottingham's forces. Captain Crocodile and the others would fall in line without much effort and then he'd have control over two great kingdoms, Nottingham being ruled in face by that halfwit fur ball King John of course. Until Scar saw fit to end him as well of course.

Scar decided to put those thoughts aside and focus on the now. Every arrow that flew bounced off Mickey's magical barrier and Jafar's spells were having no effect as well.

"We'll have to bring in a catapult!" The Sheriff shouted and sent a few men running off back into the forest. In the fiery forest it would take them at least half an hour to make way back to the castle, if they made it at all. Robin's forces were still holding out in many places and it was likely the men would be killed before even making it to the castle. And even if they did it would take a team of men several hours to roll a catapult from Nottingham and through the flaming forest.

"What an idiot," Scar mumbled to Jafar.

"Agreed. What do you suggest?"

"We save our strength and arrows until they let the shield down. They have to come out eventually." Scar laid on the ground, staring at Mickey and the others.

"A siege then?" Jafar sounded disappointed. "I hate sieges."

Scar chuckled, "Yes but at least if it takes long enough we can watch the Sheriff hurl boulders at the shield instead of arrows."

* * *

"When I drop the shield leave Jafar and Scar to Donald and Goofy," Mickey instructed. "They've grown too powerful for anyone else to handle."

Robin nodded, "We've heard the tales and from the magic I've watched him do just now I'm even more grateful for your arrival. So…" he smiled. "…what would you have of the Merry Men?"

"The hyenas are cowardly and easily slain but dangerous in a pack," Goofy pointed to the grouping of laughing hyenas to their left. "If they see enough of their own fall most will run from fear. Attack them head on and show no fear and they will falter."

"The soldiers of Agrabah are a different story however," Donald pointed out. "Strong, skilled swordsmen without fear of death for they believe Chernabog will reward them in the afterlife for serving honorably."

"Those with swords protect our archers," Mickey said. "Archers, concentrate on their flanks and try to group them together so I can finish them will spells. Robin I need you to take out their bowmen as quickly as you can or we'll be shredded. I will provide cover until you do." Mickey looked to Dumbo. "Stun them with another call then take Robin and four archers into the air for better vantage."

"Alright you heard the mouse! Get moving!" Little John slapped his sword on his shield and everyone began falling into place.

Mickey looked around and run alternate scenarios through his head to make sure he was leading them down the best course. He'd faced insurmountable odds since Walt went to sleep all those years ago. This was not the worst thing he and his companions had faced before but the night would soon be upon them and with it Chernabog. They could not defeat the dark forces if their God rose to fight with them. Over the years they had taken to daytime strikes with precision raids and attacks at night in small numbers.

Chernabog would have to travel or send his forces and that gave Mickey and his men time to do damage and get away. With the keyblades and Sorcerer's Hat, Mickey, Donald and Goofy could do battle with Chernabog for a period of time but they could not finish him and unless they had a stout army in the field with them they could be swarmed by his forces while focusing on attacking Chernabog. Without proper reinforcements this was not an ideal situation Mickey wanted to be in when night fell.

There was no other course of action for them to take. If they could win here and escape they could rest in the night and begin battle anew tomorrow. Reinforcements could arrive in two to three days once sent for and if they held they might be able to reclaim Nottingham. It would be a great blow to the dark god's power. Slowly but surely he was chipping away at Walt's forces, claiming lands and kingdoms under his dominion.

Mickey absently wondered for a moment how things would have turned out if King Richard had never left on the foolish quest for the fabled Sword in the Stone. Leaving Prince John in charge had proved disastrous as he soon sided with Chernabog in hopes that his armies would kill King Richard if he ever returned. John's greed had deeply hurt Mickey and the others but Robin and the Merry Men had refused to give up hope. It had inspired them to fight back and Nottingham had been in a seemingly perpetual state of war ever since.

Minnie must have sensed the trouble in his mind because she walked up behind him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. Mickey gazed at her and smiled even in this dire moment. She nodded her head and stepped back, as Mickey felt renewed energy. "Alright. Here we go."

Mickey waved his hand and the shield shimmered twice before fading away, seemingly absorbed back into his hands.

"The shield's down! Fire! Fire! Charge! Charge!" the Sheriff of Nottingham frantically jumped from foot to foot and shouted.

A volley of arrows curved upward from the left, the hyenas all laughed and rushed while the soldiers of Agrabah gave out their battle cries. Mickey made a circular motion with his hand and a smaller version of the shield appeared deflecting all the arrows from the left. Dumbo rose up with two flaps of his ears and trumpeted, his cry stopping everyone in their tracks but his allies. He continued to fly up giving Robin and the other archers on his back excellent vantage.

Donald and Goofy used the momentary pause and ran directly for Jafar, Scar and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Donald swung his keyblade to the left and a wave of water surged from the ground tossing hyenas and soldiers out of their path clearing the way to their foes.

Scar recovered and saw them. With an angry growl he lunged forward and unleashed a roar so powerful it sent out a shockwave at Donald and Goofy. They were ready and Goofy slammed his keyblade into the ground causing a massive chunk of earth to sprout up blocking Scar's shockwave. He swung again and steps began to form in the back of the earth mound allowing them both to run up.

"Let's finish this, Goofy!' Donald said as they sprang nimbly up the earthen stairs towards the top of the mound.

"Damn those keyblades!" Scar growled while his allies came up beside him.

"Look out, Scar!"

Scar glanced up and saw Donald and Goofy coming directly at him from the top of the chunk of earth. He managed to jump backward just as the duck and dog drove their keyblades into the ground sending an explosion of water and rock into the air. Scar roared, sending a shockwave out that pushed him backward and saved him from the area effect of their combined attack.

Jafar rushed up right as Scar landed on his back and sprang to his feet. "Almost had me," he said in a cheeky manner.

"Next time we won't miss!" Donald and Goofy charged as one. Their bond was forged over countless battles giving the two of them and Mickey an almost eerie ability to communicate through movements and eye glances. Each one reading the other and following gracefully without need to speak.

Jafar shot a fireball at them from his staff but it was deflected swiftly by a rush of water from Donald. Goofy dragged his keyblade in the ground and flung several rocks at Scar and Jafar but both rolled from harm's way. Razoul jumped in front of Jafar just as Goofy was upon him and swung a hard strike that Goofy deftly blocked.

Jafar came from around Razoul's back and began conjuring another fireball but a burst of water lobbed him several feet away. Donald and Goofy locked eyes for a brief moment before Goofy returned to battle with Razoul and Donald attacked Scar.

While this was happening Mickey was moving between blocking volleys of arrow fire from above, keeping any soldiers near him at bay and damaging the large clumps of enemy combatants with area affect spells. Nothing could get near him with Minnie, Daisy and Pluto watching his back. Minnie and Daisy were armed to the teeth and as familiar with warfare as Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Pluto had developed pounds of muscle over the years and grown in size. Pluto lunged onto a hyena and bit down on the back of its neck causing the beast to yelp in pain before Pluto slammed it into the ground and flung it backward into the crowd.

While Minnie slashed and stabbed with her sword and dagger, Daisy fired off her rifle with deadly precision, tearing chunks of flesh and blowing holes into enemies. The weapon was somewhat slow to reload but Daisy had spent time training with John Smith and Pocahontas, fighting with them against Chernabog's forces in their land. It was there she'd fallen in love with the weapon and learned to master it.

While Mickey and the others held the bottom alongside the Merry Men, Robin Hood was killing Wolf Archers swifter then should be possible. With the backup from the other archers on Dumbo's back they were cutting down the enemy archers and would be finished with them in record time.

As the arrows below began to fall less and less Little John pulled his bloodied sword from the gut of a Rhino Guardsman and shouted, "We've got them men! Hold your ground!"

It was then that two Rhino Guards came bounding forward on all fours, charging towards Little John and the swordsmen with him. Two of their own leapt in the way and attempted to cut the rhino's down but they were mercilessly trampled and gored.

"Move!" Little John jumped in front of the men and charged the rhinos fearlessly.

Up above, Robin took notice, "John…no…" he quickly drew two arrows and shot them at one of the rhinos catching the beast twice in the base of its neck.

Little John stepped aside the charging rhinos horn and slapped the growling beast hard in the face with his shield. The impact rang out and the Rhino Guard screeched in pain then fell on its side. Little John jumped on him quickly pressing his sword down through the throat finishing it off. John drew his sword free and saw the two arrows in the other rhino. "Thanks, Robin!" he called out before returning to battle with a mighty cry.

Goofy and Razoul's weapons locked together and the Captain of Jafar's armed forces grinned. "I've heard so much about the great, Goofy and his prowess in battle." He kneed Goofy in the stomach and jumped backward. "I find myself unimpressed."

Goofy snorted, "Say hi for me…"

"Say hi to whom?"

Goofy swung his sword and a pillar of earth shot up and sent Razoul sailing off into the forest with a quick yelp of surprise. "Whomever greets you in the afterlife…"

Donald's keyblade met with Jafar's staff once, twice, three times before they both sprang backward. Scar jumped at Donald with his claws glinting in the sunlight but Goofy drove his shoulder into Scar tossing him aside.

"You ok, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Just fine. Thanks for the assist."

Jafar and Scar stood together. "This ends today." Jafar tossed his snake staff to the ground and a swirl of wind and red flickered around it making the snake eyes glow red like his armor. The wind and red pulsed and the staff grew into a giant anaconda.

Goofy and Donald backed away a bit. "That's new," Goofy murmured.

The Sheriff of Nottingham stood in mute silence watching the bout between the four dynamos. He took a step back, scared inside at this display of power before him. He shook his head to regain his composure and surveyed the field.

Mickey and his forces were holding stout and all of his Wolf Archers were nearly down. Jafar and Scar were deadlocked against Donald and Goofy and Razoul was presumably dead. He had to get his wits together and bring this battle back around.

"Captain Crocodile! Lead reinforcements against Mickey! If we can kill the magic user we'll win the day!" he pointed frantically.

The large crocodile stared at the Sheriff for a moment then drew his sword. "With me!" he cried out, charging forward without sign of hesitation. Several Rhino Guards and Agrabah soldiers nearby let out battle cries of their own and charged after him toward the battle in the center.

With the last of the archers down Mickey turned his attention to a clump of hyenas at his left and unleashed a sparkling burst of magical energy at them. It landed right in the center and detonated in a brilliant purple explosion filling the air with hyenas and screams.

Little John bashed his shield into the face of a large Rhino Guardsman before catching a glimpse of Captain Crocodile bounding down toward him. He quickly ran the rhino through, pulling his sword free from it belly just in time to block Captain Crocodile's strike with his shield.

"Been a while, Crocy…" Little John teased with a grin.

Captain Crocodile stepped back and lashed out with his sword again, trying to cleave Little John's head from his shoulders. The bear blocked it, "This ends today!" he bellowed before attacking Little John again. Behind him, the reinforcements started to close on Little John.

"Not liking these odds…" Little John grunted and pushed Captain Crocodile back a few steps, giving him time to gather his thoughts and footing.

Several Agrabah soldiers walked beside Captain Crocodile. "Kill him…" the croc said.

The men charged with a shout and Little John prepared himself for another fight but then he heard a cry of come from behind him and saw Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck and a few soldiers leap forward at the Agrabah soldiers, engaging them in fierce battle.

"Now that's more like it!" Little John bounded forward into the fray.

He bowled over a smaller man of Agrabah with a vicious shield bash then sliced the arm off another that was near him. Little John let out a roar that seemed to stop several enemies around he and his allies for a brief moment. In that time he killed two more and engaged a third. His sword and shield were slick with blood and his eyes were deep with concentration but there was no hatred or barely even anger comings from Little John. Even in this, the fiercest of battles he'd had in a while, Little John still had his usual jovial air about him.

That's what Captain Crocodile hated the most about him.

Little John knocked another soldier down and the Crocodile leapt at him swinging with all the anger and hatred he could muster. Little John was forced on the defensive, parrying with his sword when he could and his shield when he couldn't. Little John could see the rage in the Captain's eyes and knew that this fight was different than their previous encounters.

Stopping dead in his tracks and swinging his sword wide, Little John forced the Captain to stop and in that moment he switched the momentum of the fight and forced the Captain into the defensive. Little John lashed out with attacks from the left, right, up and down driving the Captain back several yards. However, the Captain's green armor was much heavier than Little John's and he was tiring fast.

Little John could see the sweat beginning to develop on his foes forehead and rage turn to worry so he pressed the advantage. He drove the Captain back a few more steps before brilliantly knocking Captain Crocodile's sword from his hand causing the croc to stumble backward and fall to his back.

Little John raised his sword for the finishing blow.

"No…" the helpless croc held up his arm.

Little John noticed a glint of light in his peripheral vision and instinctually ducked in time to dodge a heavy blow aimed for his neck. He quickly turned and engaged the angry rhino while behind him Captain Crocodile crawled away to regain his breath.

Robin and the few archers with him had slain all but a few of the enemy bowmen and had begun to pick off soldiers at random while Dumbo floated them safely above the range of swords and spears. The massive armored elephant flapping its ears sounded like the flapping of dragon wings. It almost took Robin back to the first time he'd faced Maleficent in battle and seen her transform into her dragon form. They had lost many good men that day.

Robin stopped firing for a moment to survey the battlefield from his vantage point. Thanks to Mickey's magic and Donald and Goofy keeping the enemy heavy hitters distracted they had dwindled the enemy numbers significantly. He noticed small packs of hyenas in the back that had been watching the fight began to turn and flee but there were numerous others still hungry for a possible meal.

He watched as Mickey conjured a sparking, shifting ball of electricity in his hand before unleashing a wave of lightning that ripped through a dozen of more of the enemy. While this happened, Donald and Goofy were clashing with Jafar and Scar in an epic display of swordplay, magical attacks and battle awareness. While Scar may have been lacking in thumbs and magic his size, claws and sonic roar more than made up for it.

Robin had heard rumor of Jafar and his military prowess on more than one occasion from Mickey and the others as well. Seeing him clash with them now gave even more credence to the whispers. Still, it was more he and Scar's ability to not be killed by the ferocity of Donald and Goofy than them winning because they weren't.

Seeing that Mickey and his were alright Robin found Little John and Marian fighting against Captain Crocodile and a sortie of energized Agrabah warrior's fresh on the field. Robin quickly sent three arrows down, taking the lives of as many men. He fired again taking care of two Rhino Guards attempting to swarm Lady Kluck. The wily hen stabbed the two rhinos for good measure then went in for more combat.

"Love that old nutter," Robin whispered fondly as he watched Lady Kluck take the head off a soldier of Agrabah.

She and Friar Tuck still wore their robes underneath the tightly fitting leather armor over their midsections. Matching leather greaves and braces covered their forearms and shins giving them some protection against lighter weaponry but nothing against heavy. A choice most of the Merry Men made. Survival for them depended on being swift and lightweight.

Robin scanned the field for the Sheriff of Nottingham, knowing that the fat fool would be somewhere that no fighting was happening but close enough to shout orders. It took him a moment but he singled out the old wolf's brightly colored armor and rotund stomach.

"Got ya'." Robin shot an arrow straight and true.

It lodged itself right in the Sheriff's shoulder and Robin got what he wanted. The Sheriff cried out in a feminine yelp that made him laugh joyously. He could have killed the Sheriff but this was much more entertaining.

The Sheriff gripped the left side of his armor and flopped onto his back howling and shrieking as if being tortured. "Um hit! Um hit! Retreat! Retreat!" he wailed out over and over again. After a moment the call was picked up and carried around Chernabog's forces. Many looked surprised as the battle was still relatively stalemated but others, many hyena included, turned tail and began to flee. The call of retreat was being carried all through the forest now. In moments all of Nottingham's forces would be running home for no reason at all.

Jafar glared angrily at the Sheriff who was being hoisted to his feet and carried off by two of the Rhino Guard. "That idiot has cost us the battle!"

Scar snarled, "We have to go." He roared again and the shockwave tore up the ground sending large chunks of earth cascading towards Donald and Goofy.

The giant anaconda turned back into Jafar's staff and slipped back into his hands. "Until next time." Jafar growled and then he and Scar vanished in a puff of sparkling red and black smoke.

Little John looked to Mickey, "What do we do?"

"The same," Mickey said, resolute. "Send out the call to retreat. The day is ours." A resounding whoop of victory came from Little John and was picked up by the survivors around them.

* * *

"How many were lost?" Robin took a seat behind his medium sized brown desk in his office. They had made it back to the Merry Men's hideout some time ago now.

Hidden away deep within the Sherwood Forest it could only be found by those who knew where to look. The base of operations was hidden underground in a facility that Robin and Little John had stumbled upon by chance early in their war against Prince John. It was a bunker of some kind likely built before long ago by the ruling family and forgotten about overtime. Over the years they had refitted and repaired what they could to make it livable and had expanded on it in little ways like new tunnels giving more entrances and exits to the Merry Men throughout the forest. New ventilation had to also be added so that air could circulate freely throughout.

Robin's office was attached to his sleeping chambers and offered little in space so only the top leaders amongst the Merry Men were allowed in. For grander meetings they gathered in the mess hall. The entire bunker was lit by candle and torch light as none of the Merry Men had any magic at their command. What it lacked in comfort and beauty the base made up for in safety, space and climate. Being underground with majority built from stone it was cool in the summers and warm in the winters.

Currently in the room were Robin, Little John, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and one other member of the Merry Men. Daisy, Minnie, Marian and the others were seeing to the injured and making sure all who arrived were not followed.

"Can't say for sure yet," the Merry Man told Robin. He was a rooster with a dirty black eyepatch over his right eye. His voice was hoarse and he was dirty like everyone else in the room. Though they had been back for hours now the work hadn't ceased. Sick and injured were still coming in as well as men who had escaped or scouts that were coming with updates on enemy movements.

Donald had used his keyblade to flood portions of the forest and cut off the fires but reports of smoke in smaller areas still came in. it would be some time before the fires were completely quelled and even longer before the forest could recover from such damage.

"What do we know?" Mickey asked the man who seemed almost in awe.

"I'm sorry," Robin chuckled, "I didn't introduce you. There's been some change since you were last here. This is, Alan-a-Dale." Robin motioned to the rooster that had just spoke. "He leads the Merry Men with Little John and I."

"Pleased to meet you," Mickey and the others said cheerfully. They were used to having soldiers be sort of star struck around them. The stories about the three of them were too numerous to count and many of them were embellished beyond what had actually happened. Several of them however were not.

"You too, sir." Alan replied. "As best I can tell right now we lost about fifty men or more."

"Damn…" Robin rubbed his forehead, hating to hear such grievous news.

"May be more, may be less honestly," Alan continued. "About thirty injured so far but most not too serious. Don't know if any were captured yet. It'll take time to find that out."

"Yes. I know." Robin's voice was grim. "For now, get some rest and make sure your men do as well. Update on anything important."

"Of course." Alan turned to leave.

"Thank you, Alan," Robin said the rooster closed the door. "Please tell me there's some good news out there." He looked to Mickey and his companions.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Mickey said grimly. "We've lost much ground over the past few months. Smaller victories like these don't mean as much when we're losing major battles all over."

"The loss of the Pridelands and Agrabah significantly decreased morale amongst all of Walt's followers," Donald added.

"So all is lost then?" Robin whispered.

"No. John Smith has taken over since Pocahontas fell in battle and still holds firm against Governor Ratcliffe," Goofy told them. "We still hold the seas through Ariel and Prince Eric and Neverland as well. Like Walt once said, Pan will forever be the bane of Captain Hook." Goofy tried bring life to the diminishing hopes in the room. "And let's not forget the latest rout of Shan-Yu by Mulan and Li Shang."

"Aye, that is good news." Robin smiled. "Any word from Snow White and Prince Charming?" Mickey, Donald and Goofy silently shook their heads. "Then they may still be alive somewhere. We have to keep the faith." Robin exhaled deeply and stood to his feet. "I think for now rest is in order then we can plan our next move."

"I could use a bath and a drink." Little John stretched. "You with me, Goof?"

"That I am." Goofy smiled. "Donald? You in?"

"Aye." Donald got up and left with Little John and Goofy while Mickey and Robin hung behind.

Mickey started to leave but Robin stopped him, "Mickey," he said. "How are you?" his eyes held great concern.

Mickey forced a smile. "I'm fine, old friend. Just need a hot meal and a few hours of sleep."

Robin nodded, seemingly assured by Mickey's words. "Food will be in the mess if anywhere. The resupplies have begun to slow down."

"I'll make due." Mickey left Robin's office, closing the door behind him. He started down the hall before a jolt of shocking pain racked his body. He clenched the stone wall next to him for support and gritted his teeth. The pain passed as quickly as it had come but sweat was still beaded on Mickey's forehead and had an odd feeling in his chest. He wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his robes and then continued walking down the hall.

Using so much magic at once had been dangerous. Certain magic taxed the body of the user, the more magic used the more chance one stood of severely damaging or even killing themselves. Mickey had known that when he made up his mind to fight but they couldn't afford to lose another hero in this war. With every one of the Princes and Princesses that fell a little light seemed to die inside Walt's forces. If Robin Hood and the Merry Men should fall then so to would Sherwood Forest and Mickey wasn't about to allow that. No matter the cost.

* * *

Jafar and Scar stood in the courtyard of Prince John's castle in Nottingham watching the influx of troops returning from the recent battle. A battle they could have won and finally ended the threat to Chernabog's power in this land.

The castle itself was a massive stone construction made to withstand great sieges. The banner of King Richard had been taken down and replaced with a new one Prince John had fashioned for himself when he'd taken over the throne. The childish Prince had demanded that anything that was a reminder of his brother be torn down and destroyed, replaced with visages of himself and his esteemed loyalists. The Sheriff of Nottingham chief amongst them.

"That idiot cost us more than just the battle, Scar."

Scar sighed. "Only time, Jafar. Only time." He eyed who he had been looking for, "Come with me and we'll take steps to see a possible change in leadership here."

The two of them walked over to Captain Crocodile who had just entered the gate with a batch of soot and ash covered warriors. "How fare you, Captain?" Scar asked.

Captain Crocodile stopped and nodded his head in respect. "Well, sir. Thank you for asking." His voice was like the grinding of wood chips.

"Walk with us, Captain." Scar started off in a direction away from everyone else so the Captain and Jafar followed. They walked at a slow pace, "I'm beginning to see why the Merry Men have remained a problem for so long." Scar almost whispered. "Seems the leadership here is worse than reports stated."

Captain Crocodile stopped in his tracks and glared at Jafar and Scar for a moment. "I follow orders and do as I'm told. I don't have an opinion either way." An obvious lie but it only increased Scar and Jafar's respect for the man as he displayed such loyalty.

"Of course, of course," Jafar said playfully. "I would expect nothing less from the esteemed, Captain Crocodile. If nothing else word of your exploits have reached our ears."

The Captain seemed to raise an eyebrow, intrigued by the thought of fame for his battle prowess. "I'm going to be frank with you, Captain." Scar said. "Your friend, the Sheriff cost us a significant victory today. One can only assume this isn't the first time something like this has happened." The Captain didn't say anything. "Well, I will say this. After seeing you in battle today we're impressed. Should a higher station open in Chernabog's forces I'd happily recommend you for the position."

"I as well," Jafar added with a faint smile.

"I thank you for your compliments, sirs." Captain Crocodile didn't give much away in how he felt about the conversation but he seemed intrigued. "Any word of the Sheriff's condition?"

"Ah yes, I'm told he passed out during the arrow removal and has been asleep in his quarters ever since." Jafar snickered a little.

Captain Crocodile rolled his eyes but said nothing. "If you'll excuse me, sirs. It seems I'll have to report to King John since the Sheriff is indisposed."

Jafar and Scar nodded and Captain Crocodile turned on his heels and began heading towards the castle. "He seemed interested," Jafar said.

"Indeed." Scar replied. "But this is just the beginning. The seed was planted and now we wait for it to grow."

"My lord Jafar…" came a voice from behind them.

Scar and Jafar turned to see Razoul in a wagon being pushed by a few men. His leg was twisted into an unnatural angle and swollen puffy pink but otherwise he was conscious.

"My lord Jafar…" he repeated weakly, "…tree broke my fall…"

"Good to see you still alive, Razoul." Jafar interrupted him. "Take him inside and see to whatever he needs. I'll need him back on his feet soon."

The soldiers rolled Razoul away leaving Jafar and Scar in the courtyard alone again. "Let's go meet with King John and get the pleasantries over with," Scar told Jafar and they went in the direction Captain Crocodile had gone in a few minutes ago.

The interior of the castle was richly decorated with the most extravagant of paintings, tapestries, and other lavish beautifications. The servants rushed about as servants usually do but dressed in fine clothing trimmed in the colors of Prince John and stamped with his chosen sigil upon the breast of every garment. Guards were all along the halls and at every corner, Prince John's paranoia seemed to be more than a rumor Jafar and Scar both noted.

"The royal coffers must be empty," Scar joked as they took in the useless spending that had gone into such design and glamor.

They arrived at the throne room and could hear Prince John shouting through the large wooden doors. Two guardsmen bowed and tugged on the ring hoops that were used to open the door and allow entry. Scar and Jafar entered silently.

"What do you mean defeated!?" Prince John bellowed in a shaky and weak voice. Captain Crocodile was down on one knee looking at the ground while his King shouted at him. Prince John was wearing a lavish red robe with white fur along the neck and down the length of the trim. His fingers were adorned with jeweled rings and his whiskers seemed to curl up into a seedy mustache. He had no mane and Scar immediately lost all respect for him. "And why was the forest on fire!?"

"The Sheriff ordered-"

"Where is the Sheriff?!" Prince John cried out, and the crown atop his head jiggled and threatened to fall off for it was much too big for him.

"Injured in battle before calling for the retreat…" Captain Crocodile did not look up.

"Retreat!? What in the bloody hell!?" Prince John bounced up and down in his throne for a moment before a snake wearing a red feathered hat and matched cape slithered up to the throne next to him.

"Sssire, t'would ssseem we have guestsss…" the snake smiled at Jafar and Scar.

"Ah yes, Sir Hiss. Thank you." Prince John stood. "Welcome, Jafar and Scar rulers of Agrabah and the Pridelands." He said in a formal fashion.

Captain Crocodile stood and quickly left the room while Scar and Jafar approached the throne. The room was lined with heavily armored guards all armed with great swords. A dozen of them or more easily but still not enough to stop Scar and Jafar should they chose to do something rash. If rumor proved true Prince John was an idiot and a coward just like the Sheriff of Nottingham. And Scar could never stand a male lion with no mane. It was a sign of weakness.

"Your majesty." Jafar bowed his head in respect.

"You have the full hospitality of my home." Prince John said cheerfully. "Be welcome. Be welcome."

"Thank you." Scar fought to hide the contempt he felt. "But I fear we are not here for a joyous occasion. The war for Nottingham grows fierce and Chernabog felt it necessary for us to come aid in the finishing of Robin Hood and his Merry Men."

Prince John seemed to turn pale but Jafar and Scar couldn't tell if it was from mention of Chernabog or Robin Hood. John gathered himself and cleared his throat, "I thank you for your aid then." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat again. "But my loyal Captain Crocodile informs me that we have the Merry Men on the run," he tried to lie. "No such assistance is required I can assure you."

Scar snickered. "We heard you shouting out in the courtyard."

"And above that we were there in the battle earlier. If not for our timely arrival either the Merry Men or the fire the Sheriff started would have eradicated your army." Jafar added.

Prince John visibly tensed. He was not used to anyone speaking to him in such a way since he took power. "Are you calling me a liar?" he snapped.

Scar laughed out loud at this. "Oh my dear, John. I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking Gods and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares-"

"Enough of your rhymes and song!" John hollered. "I will not sit here and be spoken down to! I am a King!"

"We're all Kings," Scar snarled. "You're just the only one who feels the need to be addressed as such."

"Sultan, actually." Jafar grinned and pointed at himself. "I'm a Sultan. Has a much nicer ring to it."

Prince John was furious now and Sir Hiss slithered lower to the floor next to the throne. "I will not be disrespected by a desert man and a lion who can't even walk upright!"

Scar's roar echoed through the throne room and sent John roughly back into his throne whimpering. All of the guards gripped their swords and stood ready for their Kings order to attack but Scar slowly stalked towards the throne with murder in his eyes.

"Do not think for a second that you are above us. You hold title out of convenience only you petty twit. The moment that convenience is up so is your usefulness." Scar stopped, pouncing distance from Prince John, and bared his teeth. Jafar held his staff firmly in his hand, prepared to take care of the guards should Scar truly attack.

The doors burst open behind them and a calm voice rang out, "Enough of this."

Prince John looked passed Scar, Jafar and his guards and saw who had entered. His heart sank deeper into his stomach then he thought possible. "C-Claude Frollo…"

Being tailed by his two guards known only as Oafish and Brutish, Claude Frollo walked slowly towards the throne. The elderly, slender man had pale skin with gray hair and matching eyes. His face was careworn and stern. He wore a black robe trimmed in dark purple with soft leather pauldrons hanging from his shoulders and a matching hat atop his head. The three rings on his finger signified his position of power in Notre Dame.

Claude Frollo was Chernabog's most devoted follower and believer. He'd been among the first to answer the dark God's call and his actions during his rise to power in Notre Dame had elevated him to being second in command of the dark armies. During the day it was Claude Frollo that reigned in place of Chernabog. Only Oswald held as much sway, usually guarding Chernabog or only going on missions directly from the dark god himself.

"Enough of these petty squabbles," Frollo snapped softly at the three but with longer stares at Jafar and Scar.

"Lord Frollo…" Jafar bowed his head in respect, the tension quickly leaving the room. Whatever Claude Frollo ordered would be followed out regardless of who ruled in whatever land he was in. Even ones ambitious as Scar and Jafar knew not to press limits with him. "…We weren't made aware of your arrival."

"I felt the need to be here for the final days of the Merry Men." Frollo replied smoothly.

'You mean take credit for the victory,' Scar thought jealously.

"Seems it's a good thing I arrived when I did." Frollo continued. "Our God would be even more upset to learn that the leaders who failed him then fell to squabbling amongst themselves." Frollo thumbed his rings a little, his voice always level and cool but hiding veiled threats.

Prince John sat up straight in his seat and pointed at Scar. "This one was threatening me! In my own home no less!"

Scar opened his mouth to speak but Claude Frollo waved his hand to silence him. "As far as I'm concerned everyone here as at fault. You..." he pointed to Prince John. "…for allowing the menace of Robin Hood to trouble us for so long. And you…" he pointed at Scar and Jafar. "…for failing to do what you were sent here to do."

"But the Sheriff-"

"I have heard what the Sheriff did and I'll be speaking with him personally," Frollo assured them all. "For now, our next course of action is to draw out the weakened enemy to finish them off."

"Draw them out? But how?" Prince John asked.

"By offering them bait." Frollo smiled. "You will take to the field," he said to Prince John.

"Me!? But, but…"

Frollo ignored the whimpering, cowering John and turned his attention to Jafar and Scar who now seemed overly pleased. "Robin and his men will never be able to resist the opportunity to take him out. When that happens you will be waiting to spring our trap on them."

"A sound plan," Scar complimented. "But how do we cut off their escape to make sure they cannot flee before nightfall?"

Claude Frollo smirked. "We won't have to worry about that. I brought a company of my own troops to reinforce Nottingham. They will flank around and cut off their routes. If they're not overwhelmed by our sheer numbers, they won't be able to escape before nightfall and Chernabog will finish them off for good."


	3. Beginning of the End

Disney World: The Age of Tears

Beginning of the End

* * *

The morning dew was still fresh on the grass and plant-life as a low cloud of fog flowed throughout the area, stretching like fingers reaching for something to grasp. The morning was cold and cloudy with a strange mist hanging in the air that dampened the clothing and armor of the soldiers moving slowly forward. They moved as quietly as possible in the various forms of armor they were wearing, some in heavy plate armor etched with the sigil of Notre Dame. Others bore the stamp of Prince John upon their lighter armor and some were barely clothed in rough spun tunics or tanned leathers, likely conscripted locals forced into battle by the Sheriff of Nottingham or Captain Crocodile. The soldiers of Agrabah were probably the coldest as their armor was thin and light made for survival in the harsh desert environment they were used to. Mixed among the soldiers were the bulk of Scar's hyenas each with looks of hysteria in their eyes and giggles on their tongues. Their laughter blended with the sounds of marching and men breathing making the noise even more erratic.

Standard bearers struggled with the slippery flag poles they held as well as trying not to get them caught up in the lower hanging branches of some trees as they marched through the forest. The flags of Prince John flapped softly in the light breeze that chilled the men to the bone. Frollo had made sure that everything had been put into motion so that the scouts of the Merry Men would undoubtedly know Prince John had taken to the field.

The cowardly wannabe king was fully armored in splendid golden plate and with chainmail hanging from beneath it for added protection. His horse was draped in matching chainmail to protect it from arrow fire and some close range attacks. John had voiced that the armor was too heavy for him to properly do battle, among numerous other complaints, but Frollo would hear none of it and simply silenced him with orders to do as commanded. John was very well protected with a company of soldiers dedicated to simply protecting him at all times. His armor had never seen battle and the jeweled sword and shield hanging from his horse had never once been stained with the blood of anything. In fact, it was highly likely that John himself had never killed a thing in his life.

Scar padded along with a squadron of hyenas stalking near him, their slobber dripping constantly while they giggled unpredictably at one another. Jafar had donned his armor again and was near Scar as usual, walking with the confident air that always seemed to emanate off him since he'd become Sultan of Agrabah. The two had formed a tight friendship after rising to power in their respective kingdoms at nearly the same time. Both shared a passion for personal advancement that had drawn them close together in hopes of gathering even more power amongst themselves.

Being sent to Nottingham had only worked in their favor and they'd eagerly accepted the assignment knowing full well that the leadership of this land was in danger of facing Chernabog's wrath for their repeated failures. Setting up for Frollo's plan had taken a day and half so upon the third day the armies had begun their march towards what was most assuredly victory for them. They outnumbered the Merry Men three to one even without Frollo's reinforcements. The only advantage the Robin's paltry forces had was the terrain itself, although they had shown through their endless stream of victories over the years that this was all they needed. Mickey, Donald and Goofy being amongst them was also a problem as they were worth an army each in the right situations. Still, everyone felt confident and looked the part except for the Sheriff.

The Sheriff of Nottingham was surrounded by more men then Prince John. Captain Crocodile, Nutsy and Trigger along with several Wolf Archers and Rhino Guards lumbered near him as if he was the royalty on the field. One of his arms was in a sling and he looked as though he was going to fall over at any moment. The Sheriff had nearly keeled over when Frollo presented himself and chastised him for his repeated failures telling him that this was his last chance to redeem himself in the eyes of their God. Jafar smirked at the distant and drawn look the Sheriff held, he was an idiot undeserving of the station placed upon him.

The forest near the castle had been untouched by the flames of the previous battle but as the march continued they began to encounter more and more burned landscape further showing the Sheriff's incompetence. Why in the world would the Sheriff have thought setting the battlefield on fire was the best option, Jafar had wondered numerous times. He was grateful for Frollo's sudden appearance yesterday.

"What do you think of Frollo's plan?" Scar's voice broke Jafar from his deep thoughts bringing him back to reality.

Jafar eyed the few people around him before replying, none were close enough to hear over the sounds of marching and heavy breathing. One had to be careful when speaking about Lord Frollo, "I find the plan itself sound and reasonable..." Jafar absently stroked his thin beard. "...but I find it strange that he suddenly chose this time to bring such force to Nottingham."

"I as well," Scar replied, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of them. "Personally I think he arrived to curb our increase in power, my friend."

"Makes sense," Jafar thoughtfully said. "With Notre Dame and Chernabog's ear, Frollo is unchallenged by any leaders of the dark god's forces. However, if we were to gain influence in Nottingham and say, pool our forces together, he would have a significant challenge on his hands."

Scar scoffed, "Not to mention the person who delivers Nottingham to Chernabog is likely to gain much favor as well."

"Persons," Jafar winked at Scar.

Scar laughed, "I do love the way you think. Let us speak of this no more for now. We know what we must do if the opportunity arises."

Jafar nodded his head and thought, 'Take out the competition. Wherever and whoever it may be.'

* * *

"What are we going to do here, Mickey?" Goofy asked as he sat with his feet kicked up on a table. There was a tankard next to him filled with ale and his burp showed a sign of some intoxication. "Every battle here whittles down the Merry Men's forces. Even victories come at too high a cost now."

"Goofy is right," Donald agreed. "But we cannot abandon Nottingham. Not at such a crucial time in the war. Walt's forces need a boost of inspiration and a complete victory here would certainly provide that."

"Aye," Mickey agreed in a solemn voice. "but there isn't much we can do at this point either. Reinforcements are days away. We need to consider new leadership in the absence of Snow White and Prince Charming." Mickey gazed at his friends. "We have to consider the possibility that they may truly be dead and not just in hiding."

The three of them were alone in a private chamber provided by Robin for discussions such as these. Usually, Mickey liked to have Daisy, Pluto and Minnie in such talks but this was one of the times he felt only the three who had been there when Walt passed should be present.

"What if he never comes back?" Goofy slurred.

"Don't speak like that!" Donald snapped. "You're just drunk!"

Goofy took his leg from the table and sat up right staring intently at both Mickey and Donald before saying, "No. I mean it. It's been centuries now." The slur and drunken tone was gone for the moment and his eyes held a seriousness that they had only seen on the battlefield. "What if he is never returning? What will we do?"

Mickey said nothing. "What can we do?"

"You have his power," Goofy pointed to the Sorcerers Hat. "What if you became the new God of Disney? What if you took up Walt's mantle?"

"I...I..." Mickey was speechless. 'Could such a thing even be possible?' he wondered for a split second before casting away such silly thoughts. "No. I'm nowhere near strong enough. Even with this portion of Walt's powers the three of us together can only hold Chernabog off for so long. And that is only if he's alone."

"So then we find you more power." Goofy's voice intensified. "There are legends. The Sword in the Stone...Hercules...the Black Cauldron-

"No!" Mickey immediately cut Goofy off. "No," he reaffirmed even stronger but whether it was for him or them he could not say. "We cannot afford to be chasing after fairy tales right now. Hercules is a myth and chasing after fairy tales is what lost us King Richard in the first place! And I refuse to use evil against evil. The Black Cauldron will remain where it lies for all time. No..." Mickey sat back in his seat heavily and sighed. "Too bad Hercules isn't real," he finally broke the momentary silence caused by his shouting. "We could use a general of his fabled strength and prowess right now."

"Aye," Donald agreed. "That we could."

"Let's rest on it and come together tomorrow with fresh minds in hopes of new ideas?" Mickey offered.

Goofy grumbled something inaudible before snatching up his tankard and draining it dry. "Goodnight, my friends." He stumbled a bit from the room.

"Don't let him get to you, Mickey." Donald said as he stood up and stretched. "He gets like this after a battle. You know that."

"This is different, Donald. His drinking increases by the day and I can see it in his eyes." Mickey looked at Donald. "He grows tired of this constant war and death cycle we live in." Mickey scoffed, "Hell, I do as well."

"As do I. As do I. Yet we must fight on for the good of all things." Donald placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder. "And you must lead us."

Mickey nodded. "I know. Thank you, old friend. Now go, I'm sure Daisy is very much in need of your attention."

Donald smiled. "As Minnie is in need of yours." Donald gave Mickey's shoulder a squeeze and then he too left the room.

Mickey stood up and left after a few moments of quiet contemplation. The walk to his and Minnie's chambers seemed to pass in the blink of an eye as he absently greeted guards and Merry Men that he passed in the halls. He couldn't even recall what time it was. As he entered he found Pluto fast asleep near the fireplace and Minnie awake and waiting for him in bed.

"Hello, my love." Mickey began to remove his robe to join her.

"You look tired," Minnie remarked. "Did it not go well?"

"No," Mickey admitted as he climbed into the simple bed that they shared here and underneath the covers where she cuddled up into him laying her head on his chest. "Goofy suggested we use the Black Cauldron..."

Minnie looked at him. "Again?" her face was worried. "Do you think he would do it behind your back?"

"No. Never." Mickey said strongly without hesitation. "He only seeks a quick end to all the bloodshed but he would never turn from us. To seek out the Cauldron and use its power would only invite doom upon us all."

Minnie sighed and snuggled her head back into Mickey's chest. "I trust him as I do you, my love. Think of these things no more. For now, lets just enjoy the bit of quiet time that we have." She looked up once again and kissed Mickey, softly at first and then more fiercely. Mickey kissed her back and soon the two were lost in the passion of lovemaking.

Not long after they had finished Mickey lay with his beloved wife sleeping soundly on his chest. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled a little, planting a kiss on her head before sleep took him as well.

Ever since he'd donned the Sorcerer's Hat Mickey had dealt with strange and sometimes powerful dreams but nothing like what he was experiencing now. It was as if he was asleep but awake at the same time, fully conscious that he had just been in bed with his wife.

He was whisked away from his body, sucked skyward by some unseen force of immense power. He felt dread fill himself as the clouds passed by him and he was pulled higher and higher until he could see all of Disney below him and nothing but stars and blackness above.

He almost shouted when a bright light began to approach him and suddenly he felt all the fear leave his body and a strange hint of recognition as the light grew closer and closer. As it did it began to take form and shape itself into a figure Mickey had longed to see for as long as he could remember.

"Walt!?" Mickey screamed as he suddenly stopped and there before him, standing in the blackness of space was Walt in all his splendor.

Walt smiled brightly, adding to the piercing white light that was emanating from his body. He was covered in white robes but the lower half of his body was lost in the darkness around them. "Hello, Mickey."

Tears welled up in his eyes and he wanted nothing more then to fall into Walt's arms and cry. "What...what is happening. Is this a dream?"

"In a way yes," Walt replied, and his voice seemed to echo throughout the cosmos. Bright sparkling colors flashed here and there like thunder in a storm off in the distance. A swirling mass of brilliant green passed them sending a cooling wave of refreshment through Mickey's body. "And no," Walt said after a moment.

"I don't understand." Mickey reached out to touch Walt but as he did it seemed that his beloved creator always stayed just out of reach.

"It is not for you to understand," Walt told him. "I still sleep, resting until I am fully healed. But while I sleep I see. I've watched you over the centuries, Mickey, leading and doing exactly as I knew you would. Becoming the great hero I always knew you would be."

"But how...?" Mickey asked.

"As I sleep my powers return to me," Walt said simply and left it at that. "We don't have much time. Listen, for there is much I need to tell you. I see you three grow weary and I am here to offer aid in the small way that I can along with an explanation."

"Explanation? About what?"

"About why Chernabog was able to harm me. Why I was weakened so." Walt waved his hand and the stars and colors swirled together until they formed an almost mirror-like object where Mickey could see Walt sitting in his room weaving great magics.

"What...what is this?"

"This, my friend, is why I was weakened. I was plagued with visions of my downfall. Nightmares of Chernabog defeating me and taking control of my heart. For the longest I knew not what to do but then I remembered the beginning. The beginning of it all when I was alone and just created. That was when the answer dawned on me. I had to create. And so I did." Walt waved his hand and the image zoomed in so that Mickey could see what the magics Walt was using was creating.

He saw a realm of strong warriors, their King, a large man with fire colored hair with a beautiful queen and four children whose hair matched his own. His daughter stood proudly with a bow in her hands. The image flickered and Mickey then saw a beautiful girl locked away in a tower with a river of golden hair that seemed never ending. Again the image flickered and Mickey was presented with a vision of a frozen wasteland, snow falling fiercely and standing in the midst of it was a girl barely clothed for such weather who looked to be perfectly fine and at home seemingly singing a song. Again a shift happened in the mirror and Mickey saw an island of beautiful men and women, their Chief and his wife looking down proudly at their daughter who was directing preparation for some kind of ceremony. Then he saw the stars and space before being presented with another beautiful woman whose hair was rolled into buns at the sides of her head. Her face stern yet patient and at her side a weapon similar to that used by John Smith and Governor Radcliffe. The mirror shuddered and began to sparkle then faded away.

"I...I don't understand...what have I just seen?" Mickey rubbed his eyes for the brilliance of what he had been shown had brought tears to them.

"I created another world, Mickey. A world I had hoped to keep apart from Chernabog's dark influence so that if the time ever came we could use their might to turn the tide against the dark armies."

"You mean...?" Mickey could barely comprehend what he was being told.

"Yes, Mickey. There are heroes out there yet untouched by the evil that plagues Disney. Heroes that you must find and teach. For while I tried to protect them from Chernabog I did not know at the time we share a connection. Somehow his darkness managed to sweep into their world as well."

Walt waved his hands again and another mirror appeared before Mickey but the images it showed were frightening and deeply disturbing to see. An immense bear with eyes like flames and a back full of arrows and spears, an psychotic woman laughing into a hearth, her eyes swelling with madness. A handsome Prince, regal and noble in all appearance who smiled brightly but behind him whirled the dark energies of Chernabog. Mickey then saw black tendrils of oozing death stretching across the oceans, swallowing islands in shadowy gloom. Then came a moon, shockingly gray and towering larger then any construction Mickey had ever seen. Coming from the moon was a terrifying sound of breathing. Constant and labored breathing. It was all Mickey could do not to turn away before the mirror began to slowly fade from vision.

"The heroes...they..." but Mickey couldn't finish his words so stunned was he by what he had seen.

"You must find them, Mickey. Find them and teach them what I never had the time to do. They each have abilities that can change the fate of Disney but they know not how to use them. I did not suspect creating another world would weaken me so but it did. It gave Chernabog the edge he needed to injure me and set in motion all that has happened since I went to rest. His evil threatens them and if he can fully corrupt their world as well he will be too powerful for even I to stop." Walt's voice had taken a grave turn but his eyes still smiled and held the vigor Mickey remembered.

"But how? How do I-"

"When the time comes you will know..." Walt interrupted him with a gentle hand gesture.

Mickey hesitated, tears beginning to grow in his eyes again. There was so much he wanted to say to Walt. Oh how he missed him. Mickey reached out to embrace Walt and again found that no matter how hard he tried Walt was forever far from his grasp. "Walt...I...I..." but the words would not form.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you, Mickey. How proud I am of all of you." Walt's voice and light seemed to dim and Mickey saw that he was slowly fading away.

"Walt! Wait! Please! There is so much I need to say! So much I want to ask!" Mickey struggled to reach him, swimming through the voice of space while crying frantically. "Please don't go! Come back to us! Please!"

"I am always with you, Mickey. I will return. Never forget. I will return..."

Mickey sat up in the bed screaming, "Walt!" he looked around, sweating profusely, his shouting had awakened Minnie and Pluto.

"Are you alright?" Minnie pulled him into her arms.

"I...I..." He couldn't find a way to describe what he had just seen. Was it real? Had he just been visited by Walt? He couldn't know for sure. He opened his mouth about to speak when heavy knocking at their door interrupted him. "Yes? Come in." he said sitting upright in the bed.

The door opened and Alan-A-Dale came inside with an urgency about him. "Sorry to wake you sir but we've just gotten word." he seemed out of breath from running. "Nottingham's forces are on the march and Prince John is leading them personally."

Mickey and Minnie's eyes both widened knowing what this meant. "We'll be ready in a few moments."

* * *

"This is too good an opportunity to pass up!" Robin bellowed as Mickey, Minnie and Pluto rushed into the meeting room. Little John, Friar Tuck, Lady Kluck, Maid Marian, Alan-A-Dale, Daisy, Donald and a somewhat hungover-looking Goofy were already in attendance. "If we can kill Prince John, Nottingham is as good as ours!"

"It's too convenient, Robin." Lady Kluck interjected. "Why take to the field? Why now?"

"Perhaps he felt the need after their latest shameful defeat," Marian offered. "It is customary for the leadership to take the field and inspire their troops. Perhaps morale was so low he had no choice?"

"Prince John is a coward. He would never-"

"But with Scar and Jafar here and the Sheriff wounded maybe there was little choice ." Little John interrupted Friar Tuck.

"Irrelevant," Robin said. "This may be our only chance to take down not only Prince John but Jafar and Scar as well. A decisive blow here, today, could mean a true turn in the tide of this war. We could free Nottingham, the Pridelands and Agrabah in one fell swoop."

"And if it's a trap?" Alan-A-Dale posed.

"It is undoubtedly a trap," Daisy said with her arms folded. "But a trap is something we can handle." She motioned to her and her allies.

"How fair our numbers?" Robin looked to Alan.

"With the reinforcements you called from our borders we have a sizable force. Surely not as many as them but if we can keep the fight on our terms we should be able to clinch victory," Alan replied with a bit of reluctance.

"We can handle the access soldiers," Goofy told them. "As long as you all can keep the battlefield from being spread too far I think we can handle this."

"I agree," Donald said firmly before looking to Mickey. "What say you?"

Mickey's eyes were distant, he'd barely even heard any of the conversation as his mind was still heavy with the dream he'd just had. Should he tell them? Even if he did what good would it do? He knew nothing outside of what he'd dreamed and what if it had been just that, a simple dream? His mind could have easily cooked up such thoughts in his desperate moments after the talk with Donald and Goofy.

"Mickey...Mickey are you alright?"

Mickey snapped back to reality to find Robin and everyone looking at him with concern on their faces. "Yes, yes...I'm fine," he assured them quickly. "Long night." Minnie glanced at him, knowing that he'd been shouting in his sleep but said nothing.

"What say you then?" Robin repeated Donald's question.

Mickey inhaled and exhaled. "I do feel that it's a trap," he said at first. "However, Robin has the right of it. This is too good an opportunity to pass up. We have the chance to free up three major kingdoms and it's still dawn so we have several hours of daylight left to do it. I suspect they plan to lure us out into a prolonged battle in hopes that their god will arise and finish us. However, should night begin to fall we can retreat well before Chernabog can rise and at the very least kill one if not all of their leaders."

"It's settled then." Robin stood up. "Little John, you and Alan see to the men and give them their orders. Marian, I want you and the others to prepare everything else. We march in two hours."

* * *

Prince John looked uncomfortable after nearly two hours of riding a horse in his flashy and heavy armor. He hadn't been atop a horse in years and his crotch was aflame. His fur was soaked with sweat under the weight of armor he'd only worn one time in the privacy of his room. He had just received the armor from the smith and decided to try it on. Only Sir Hiss and two servants had been present and the weight had been too much for him within minutes. John was practically dying at the moment.

Feeling faint, he said to the soldiers marching next to him, "Halt. I need water and rest." He tried as hard as he could to sound regal and commanding but his voice broke several times and his throat itched with dryness.

The soldiers immediately went to work helping Prince John down from his horse and removed his helmet where a bit of sweat began to leak from it from the buildup inside. Water was brought forth as John was helped down onto a nearby log. The forest around them held signs of the fire from days ago but some trees and plant-life remained untouched. The soldiers gave signal and the rest of the army began to halt as well as word was passed back that rest had been ordered. Prince John drank the entire contents of the water skin he'd been given without thought for who else wanted some then demanded more.

Minutes later Jafar and Scar made their way to where he was. John ignored the condescending look on Jafar's face and would not meet eyes with Scar for he knew his fellow lion looked down on him and in truth, John was afraid of Scar almost as much as he feared Claude Frollo.

"The march has taken its toll on you?" Jafar asked quietly.

"A few moments rest is all I need and we can continue," John replied swiftly in the strongest voice he could muster. Surprisingly it had come out stronger then before. Perhaps the water had given him some strength again.

"The men could use some rest," Scar noted. "We don't want them tired when we finally meet the Merry Men in battle."

"And when will that be?" Prince John inquired with sincerity in his voice. The prospect of battle frightened him but it meant no more riding as well. And the quicker they killed the Merry Men the quicker he could return to the comforts of his palace.

"Not long now I suspect," Jafar told him. "I'm sure their scouts have seen our march and word has traveled to Robin Hood. If he has taken the bait they will likely be heading for us now."

"Then we should prepare some sort of defense should we not?" Prince John suddenly grew worried. Robin Hood was his most hated adversary and he had never been this vulnerable before. What if he was killed? Damn Claude Frollo for placing him out as bait like some common soldier.

Scar nodded in agreement so Jafar turned to one of the soldiers near him. "Give orders for defensive positions at once. Expect attack soon." The soldier ran off and the three leaders could hear the shouts of form up and defensive positions carrying through the army with them.

"Where is the Sheriff?" John asked.

"Near the rear with a sizable squadron of men guarding him. Captain Crocodile, Nutsy and Trigger are among them," Scar said.

Prince John looked to the nearest soldier. "Send word, I want the Captain, Nutsy and Trigger added to my personal guard at once." If anyone could protect him in such a precarious situation John knew the valiant Captain Crocodile could. The soldier stood and ran off to do as he was told.

"The Sheriff won't be happy about that I think." Jafar chuckled.

"The Sheriff can rot in hell for all I care," John snapped. "I'm the King. He's replaceable." Several of the soldiers around him made faces of obvious disgust but they went unnoticed by the oblivious Prince John.

Around them the soldiers were forming up but with a slow and sluggish pace as many were still tired from the march and lack of water. The cool morning had begun to warm a bit but there was still a chill in the air and many rubbed their shoulders or were breathing in their hands to warm them.

Minutes passed in relative silence, the only sounds being the that of armor clanking, footsteps and heavy breathing throughout the army. "I'll never lead another campaign again..." Prince John wiped his the nonexistent sweat from his forehead with the back of his paw, "I swear-

Several arrows flew from seemingly nowhere killing a dozen or so guards nearby.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" someone screamed.

The soldiers near Prince John, Jafar and Scar quickly stood up raising their shields just in time to stop a rain of arrows that flew for at their King. "Oh no! Oh no!" Prince John whimpered frantically as someone shoved his helmet onto his head.

"Protect your King!" Jafar instructed before slipping out of the circle ring around Prince John, Scar closely following him. Neither of them wanted to be near John knowing full well he was likely going to be attacked with the most force during this battle.

Arrows flew from Wolf Archers who had no idea where they were shooting while numerous arrows came back at them killing men left and right. "The Merry Men are in the trees again!" someone screamed.

The the sound of a horn blowing was heard and a roar echoed through the forest.

Without warning a wave of men led by Little John charged forward clashing with the left most flank of their forces mowing down dozens before the others were able to regroup and begin fighting back. As this happened a wave of water swept upward and bowled into the right most flank carrying all in its path upward. Behind the wave were Robin Hood and his most trusted rushing headlong at their troops.

"Charge!" Scar roared and sprang forward unleashing a massive shockwave that split the watery wave apart. Around him the forces of Nottingham, Agrabah and the Pridelands charged at their enemies but the ground opened up in a huge chasm and many soldiers and hyenas fell into it before it slammed closed. "Damn them! Jafar! With me!"

Jafar didn't hesitate, sending a fireball forth from his staff that turned several Merry Men into bone and ash while Scar bit the head from another and spat it aside. The initial battle had gone to the Merry Men but their forces still held the greater number. The two of them had to engage with Mickey, Donald and Goofy to prevent them from killing large numbers of their troops like their previous engagement.

Another wave of arrows arched upward and landed amongst their forces killing another dozen and injuring several others. Then a familiar call rang out and all that had been in the battle a few days ago gazed upward as Dumbo broke through the treeline and landed amongst the soldiers batting many into the air with a swing of his mighty trunk.

"Jafar! The snake!" Scar called out while killing another man with his claws.

"Right." Jafar tossed his staff down and in a burst of reddish smoke it transformed into the massive anaconda from before. "Kill the beast!" Jafar pointed at Dumbo. The snake hissed and slithered towards the elephant, knocking men of both armies out of its way as it did. Dumbo didn't notice the snake's approach and was wrapped up quickly around the waist as the snake attempted to squeeze him. However, Dumbo flapped his ears and took to the sky carrying the snake with it. Their battle carrying on into the air above the fighting on the ground.

Jafar turned and waved his hands beginning to weave magic when a loud gunshot rang out and the soldier next to him was suddenly headless. Looking around quickly he spied Daisy in a tree not far off aiming her long rifle at him. He continued his magic and unleashed a blackish purple beam that hit the tree she was in. The tree began to dissolve and Daisy dove from it just as it collapsed in on itself.

Mickey and Jafar's magical energies flew across the battlefield from here and there causing massive amounts of damage to both armies. Bodies tumbled through the skies from explosions of magic, sudden bursts of earth and water and sonic screams from Scar's powerful roars.

Little John led Friar Truck and Lady Kluck along with numerous soldiers in an epic display of battle prowess, cutting a swath through the enemy forces nearly unopposed much to the anger of Captain Crocodile who was commanded to stand firm near the Sheriff of Nottingham as they watched from a safe distance along with nearly two dozen or more Rhino Guard. He wanted nothing more then draw his blade and charge Little John to get revenge for their previous battle that he had lost but the Sheriff was content to cower in the rear not even giving orders. Fear was apparent on his face and the sweat was visible on his fur.

Another horn blew and from their left they watched as more Merry Men charged in their direction, a rooster with an eye-patch leading the charge. Captain Crocodile silently thanked Chernabog for the chance to bloody his sword as he drew it from the scabbard. "Weapons!" he bellowed and the Rhino Guards with him pointed their pole-arms and prepared while the Sheriff looked near ready to run. "Charge!" the Captain pointed his sword forward and the Rhino Guard rushed headlong into the Merry Men.

The fight was bloody as the Rhino's horns and pole-arms cut through the Merry Men with ease. Only the rooster seemed to pose a threat as he nimbly moved around killing with his sword and dodging where he couldn't block or parry. Captain Crocodile rushed up and swung for his head but the rooster blocked and sprang backwards.

"Little John spoke of you to me," the rooster teased as he lunged at Captain Crocodile with a thrust.

"A pity I can't say I know you." the Captain easily deflected the thrust and begun his counter attack.

"Alan-A-Dale." The rooster smiled. "You won't be forgetting it." he lashed out and sliced across Captain Crocodile's thigh but such a wound wouldn't stop a battle hardened warrior like the Captain.

The two did fought one on one for a moment before Captain Crocodile began to get the upper hand and pushed Alan backward. With a quick glance Alan noticed that his men were being overrun and made a decision as he ducked beneath Captain Crocodile's wide swing. "Retreat!" Alan rolled onto his back, grabbing a handful of dirt in his feathers as he did. When he stood up Captain Crocodile was rushing forward with his sword held high so Alan threw the handful of dirt into his eyes.

"Argh!" The dirt stopped Captain Crocodile completely in his tracks, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Damn you, Alan!" By the time he cleaned his eyes most of the Merry Men had retreated into the trees. He'd suffered a few losses but was victorious.

"Get back over here!" the Sheriff's weak voice demanded. "I'm at risk, damn you!"

Captain Crocodile felt his blood begin to boil and rage grow inside him, anger rising at the rooster escaping his clutches just like Little John. If the two of them didn't die in battle today he knew they would be talking about this and laughing. He could see the Sheriff still yelling but couldn't make out the words but his hand shook as he gripped his sword handle tighter.

"Damn you, Captain! I gave order to protect me not to charge into battle like some-"

Captain Crocodile drove his sword straight through the Sheriff of Nottingham's lower belly all the way to the hilt. The Sheriff let out a childlike whelp and tears began to leak from his eyes. The Captain twisted the blade roughly causing the Sheriff to choke and cough up a spatter of blood that leaked down his lip. The old wolf looked as if he was trying to say something but the Captain ripped the blade free and sent a trail of blood streaking across the grass beneath his feet. The Sheriff reached out with his hand and then fell down flat on his face.

As the Sheriff of Nottingham's body twitched a little, blood pooling beneath, the Captain thought back to the conversation he'd had with Jafar and Scar after their shameful defeat. Then he remembered another more important conversation that came before they had begun the march.

He had been giving instructions to men when Claude Frollo had seemingly appeared from nowhere. The men with him bent the knee and the Captain had begun to do the same before Frollo said, "Please, rise. There is little time for formality." His voice was leveled and easy but the power he exuded was thick and heavy in the air.

"My lord." was all Captain Crocodile said, awaiting orders that were most assuredly about to be given.

"Leave us." Frollo flicked his hand sending all the men nearby away then motioned for the Captain to follow him. "I have spoken with both, King John and the Sheriff about their positions and purpose in the coming battle. I've come to tell you yours."

"Whatever you command, my lord."

The deep grainy voice of the large crocodile rubbed roughly against Frollo's ears but he ignored it with a tempered and patient smile. "That is good to hear for the task I bring you is one of great importance and I fear I can trust only you to carry it out."

"I'm honored, my lord."

"When the battle grows heavy, if the Sheriff of Nottingham should become a threat to victory again I want you to kill him where he stands." Frollo's eyes flickered and he stared deep into Captain Crocodile's eyes to assess if there was anything other then obedience there.

"As you wish, my lord."

"Upon completion of this task I'll see you named the new Sheriff of Nottingham." Frollo told him and to that Captain Crocodile smiled.

"So it's done then, Captain?" A Rhino Guard walked up beside Captain Crocodile bringing him back from his remembering. All of the guards assigned to watch the Sheriff had been told what might transpire so there would be no surprises.

"That's Sheriff..." the Crocodile chuckled and spit on the dead Sheriff's body.

Soldiers and hyenas were dying left and right as the pace of the battle remained relatively stale with no clear victor presenting itself. The Merry Men fought valiantly while the opposing forces gave as good as they got. Bodies both alive and dead began to pile up here and there with the injured and maimed screaming for help or the sweet release of death. The smells of shit, piss and blood became more pungent as the fighting raged on. Men cried out to one god or another for aid but none would come even if they were listening.

The Merry Men did their best to keep the fighting contained with forces engaging in direct conflict while small pockets of men used hit and run tactics to push the opposing forces back into the main battleground as they'd been told to do. Magic blasts, scattered bullets and arrows flew in all directions killing and injuring any unlucky enough to be hit. At this point it seemed as if aiming had been cast aside as there was no shortage of foe for either side of the fight to kill.

While all this happened Prince John had been led a good length away from the fight by his protecting force of men but still within reasonable distance to see and give commands if necessary. Nutsy and Trigger had arrived not long ago and were standing guard with the other Rhino Guards around him. "Should we maybe get further away from this? It seems so dangerous and chaotic."

Nutsy scoffed, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment, "It's battle. This is what it is..."

"Excuse me?" John snapped.

Nutsy straightened up, "I, uh- ...my King, what I meant was-"

Several arrows took a few Rhino Guards in their necks and chest instantly slaying them. "It's him! It's him!" Prince John pointed to the nimble figure of Robin Hood with an arrow notched and aimed directly at him. A dozen or so of the Merry Men were with him with weapons drawn. Robin released the arrow and it flew right at John's head. Prince John saw a grin on his hated foes face but the grin quickly turned to a frown when the arrow crashed into an invisible barrier of some kind.

Now it was Prince John's turn to grin. "Give the signal and kill him," he commanded and the soldier nearest to him produced and blew a horn once, twice, three times.

Robin and his band of soldiers stopped in their tracks another horn blew in the distance somewhere and the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard. Before Robin had time to think properly from the forest rushed soldiers in garb he'd never seen personally but had heard about. His heart sank as he quickly notched another arrow. These were the soldiers of Notre Dame. A trap he had expected, but nothing like this. If Notre Dame were here then that meant Claude Frollo was as well. Had Robin known this he would never have led his men into such a battle. The enemy had played him and he had fallen right into their trap.

All around the battlefield Notre Dame's forces began rushing into the backs of the Merry Men completely cutting off their retreat. Many were caught by surprise and cut down instantly before there was even time to react.

Robin shot three arrows at once killing as many men but was forced to put his bow away and draw his sword. A quick glance showed him that his path of retreat was covered and the only way out of this was through the enemy. Prince John sat grinning atop his horse and Robin felt a swell of burning anger boil in him.

"Charge! If we can kill the pretender, John we can still win the day!"

Without hesitation the men with him rushed into the Rhino's guarding Prince John, much to the false King and his guards surprise. Robin and his men began hacking away in attempt to kill Prince John, blades meeting blades and poleaxes but the soldiers of Notre Dame rushed into their rears and began cutting into their backs. Still, Robin fought on, brave as ever with hatred and determination in his eyes he lashed out cutting through several poleaxes and killing another Rhino Guard.

As he did this something cut him across his shoulder and then another blade dug into his thigh causing him to scream in pain. He fought through it, killing another with a swift stroke to the neck but he couldn't move anymore and was surrounded, the final of the Merry Men with him died, impaled by a spear from behind. Robin turned in a circle swinging his sword wide to keep the enemy away and trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"Da-damn you, John!" he cursed and spat blood in the face of a Rhino Guard before stabbing him deeply in the belly as another blade dragged across his back and drove him down to one knee screaming in agony. With no energy left in his body Robin couldn't get his sword free and two more cut him across his arms.

The leader of the Merry Men was down on his knees in the soupy mix of blood and dirt beneath him, breathing heavily and unable to rise no matter how much he willed his body to do so.

"Well what do we have here, Nutsy?" a familiar and sly voice filled with cockiness said as the Rhino's and Notre Dame soldiers spread and allowed the two vultures through.

"Looks like we finally got 'em, Trigger." Nusty replied with a laugh.

Trigger lifted his crossbow and aimed for Robin's head. "Wait!" Prince John commanded and again the Rhino Guards and Notre Dame soldiers broke away allowing Prince John entry. "He's mine."

"Curse...curse your name...you bastard..." Robin weakly spat onto the jeweled boot of Prince John. "...you are...you are no King...long live...King Richard..." his vision blurred, going in and out from the amount of blood he was losing from his wounds. He heard more then he saw Prince John draw his sword.

"At long last I will have your head." Prince John laughed maniacally and raised his sword. Robin Hood opened his mouth to say something else but John swung with all his might driving the sword into Robin Hood's neck attempting to cleave his head from his shoulders. The sword jammed itself in and stopped halfway through while Robin's body twitched and he began to choke on blood, his eyes rolling around.

"Damn you!" John struggled to remove the sword for a moment then swung and the blade again found itself stuck in Robin's neck, his body now limply falling to the ground, slightly shaking still. Blood splattered across John's armor and it only seemed to enrage him more. He lifted the sword and began to furiously hack down at Robin's neck with his eyes closed. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" he screamed in an childlike and broken voice. Blood shot upward spattering across John's hands, arms and chest, some even making it to his face.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he had accomplished his goal and reached down with a sick smile on his face lifting the head of Robin Hood in his paw. He raised it high and laughed, "Robin Hood is dead!"


	4. Love & Loss

Disney World: The Age of Tears

Love & Loss

* * *

Sherwood forest seemed to fall deathly silent. The wind rustling the leaves could be heard for miles as even the animal life took notice of the words just shouted. It began to spread in whispers at first, its carriers unsure of the truth behind such a bold proclamation. Slowly as reality set in the whispers became louder until they were shouts of celebration to some and agonizing torture to the others. The four words echoed throughout and Maid Marian clutched her chest in pain. All those close to Prince John could see and knew it to be true even while others further out still doubted.

"Robin Hood is dead!" the voices cried out from both sides of the battlefield.

Little John finished beheading his opponent just as the words reached him. His heart sank deep into his stomach as he muttered in a barely audible voice, "No..."

The battle all but came to a complete stop with Chernabog's forces cheering like victory had been attained. It was a terrible blow to the moral of the Merry Men and it was visible on the faces of everyone on the field.

Prince John raised the blood-dripping head of his hated foe high as he could shouting, "Kill them all!" at the top of his lungs.

Chernabog's forces attacked with a ferocity that sent the Merry Men retreating frightfully on all corners. The moments following Robin's death turned into bloody slaughter, several lost their lives and limbs until a pillar of earth erupted from the ground towering above the battle. Everyone froze and stared up to see what had happened.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy glared down at the armies, eyes ablaze with anger. "Merry Men!" Mickey screamed, voice bursting with vigorous strength. "Robin may have fallen but the battle can still be won!"

Scar scanned the battlefield quickly. "Jafar! Archers! Shoot them down!" he bellowed frantically.

"Rally! Fight! For Nottingham! For Robin Hood!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy jumped from their pillar with their keyblades glinting in the morning sunlight as one they landed in the midst of the enemy army discharging a powerful burst of elemental magics. Wind, water and earth ripped the ground to shreds and flung soldiers into the sky in a brilliant display of power. Cheers went up from the Merry Men and as the armies of Chernabog stood fearfully still. The Merry Men rallied behind the display and cut many of them down.

Tears in their eyes, Marian, Little John, Lady Kluck and Friar Tuck began shouting battle cries of their own and leading their forces into the fray. Alan-A-Dale pointed his sword skyward screaming, "Fire!" The archers with him unleashed a hail of arrows arching and then down into their foes.

Prince John's lip quivered. "They-they are fighting back?" He was visibly shocked and shaking a little. He had thought victory assured when he took Robin Hood's head. But, as he watched Mickey and the others tearing through his forces he tried to swallow the lump of fear in his throat and only found it growing.

The sound of Dumbo trumpeting rang out as the mighty beast slammed into the ground crushing a few men on both sides of the battle. Jafar's staff had transformed into a giant anaconda and was currently wrapped around the elephant trying to constrict while lunging to bite. Dumbo slapped the snake's head away every time with its trunk and was much too large to be constricted so the two behemoths rolled and struggled in a stalemate. Dumbo could not break free of the snake's grip to crush it beneath his feet nor could he stun it with his magical call for the snake wasn't real.

As they tossed each other about the small humans and hyenas struggled to stay out of their way while bloody battle raged around them. Scar had taken to a bit of high ground to survey the battlefield and assess the situation.

"Jafar," he said as his partner in crime joined him. "These bastards are turning the tide. We've got to do something." Both of them had blood splattered here and there with some visible minor wounds.

Jafar took the sights for a brief moment before replying. "If we can keep the keyblade wielders busy our troops still outnumber the Merry Men."

Scar sighed, "We can't do that alone. They are enraged." He glanced and saw a relatively untouched batch of Notre Dame troops. "We'll need to sacrifice some to even the odds." Jafar took a moment but caught on to what Scar was hinting at and smiled.

With every swing of his keyblade Donald swept up torrents of water that slice through some and carried others away. Goofy had to control his elemental use more as tearing up the earth too much could badly injure his own troops. Still, even without the full extent of his powers Goofy was a brilliant swordsman, shredding through multiple soldiers like paper while tossing chunks of rock here and there for added destruction.

Mickey had swept himself into the air with wind and landed in another part of the battle using powerful gusts to blow his enemies aside from the force. "Charge!" Mickey heard from over his shoulder. A contingent of Notre Dame soldiers brandishing long halberds were charging straight at Mickey. He had been here before. Outnumbered, tired, surrounded but the rage inside him from Robin Hood's death burned like a great pyre fueling his resolve.

The entire front line of Notre Dam was blown off into the distance by a sudden gust of wind. Mickey rushed forward engaging the soldiers. He deflected halberds left and right, countered with a burst of magical energy that turned the soldiers into dust. The remaining ones hesitated and in that second Mickey could almost taste their fear. The sweat and blood covering his body didn't bother him at all as he flexed his hand and tightened his grip on his keyblade.

He moved to attack but the familiar sound of Scar's roar went off to his left and he was hit with the full force of Scar's sonic roar.

Mickey felt himself hurdled through the air, tumbling. The world spun around him as his head rang with the pain. He slammed hard into the forest floor and rolled a bit more. Instinct made him summon a magical barrier just in time to stop the halberds and swords from cutting him to pieces. Mickey blinked his eyes trying to get himself focused but the sonic roar had rattled his brain a bit more then expected. He could feel the bladed weapons colliding with his barrier but it would take hours for them to chip away at his powerful spell. Still, every connection sent a slight rattle through his bones and made his teeth chatter together.

"Don't let up!" Mickey heard Jafar call out. His vision straightened and he saw Jafar hold out his hand and summon his golden staff to him. Off in the distance the anaconda that had been wrestling with Dumbo vanished in a puff of smoke, roughly tossing Dumbo aside into to some trees. The staff flew straight through the battlefield and right into Jafar's hand, the eyes began to flow and fire burst out.

Mickey couldn't do anything but close his eyes and hope his barrier held up but there was no impact. Instead when Mickey opened his eyes he saw Donald and Goofy had sprung to his aid engaging Jafar and the Notre Dam soldiers. Donald jettisoned a group off into the air while Goofy flung a boulder at Jafar.

"Up! Now, Mickey! The tide turns!" Donald shouted as he reached down to help Mickey to his feet. "We must push on! For Robin!" he added.

Mickey however looked around to survey the field. He saw Little John and Alan-A-Dale leading a charge against Captain Crocodile while Maid Marian and Lady Kluck fought against Trigger, Nutsy and a few Rhino Guards. Friar Tuck had mounted some resistance and was engaging with Notre Dam reinforcements as well but Mickey knew it wasn't enough. They were still outnumbered and a good counter charge would cost them dearly.

"No, Donald. We must retreat and regroup," Mickey replied. "Gather who you can and we will make a path for the Merry men. We cannot suffer more loses."

Donald gawked for a moment. He knew Mickey had to be feeling the same anger he and Goofy were feeling. "We could easily slaughter the remaining forces if the three of us work together, Mickey."

Mickey shook his head. "But how many more Merry men would lose their lives? We have to think more about the future then right now."

Donald looked displeased but nodded in agreement. "I will gather who I can. When the time comes give the signal, my friend." Water swirled around his webbed feet and carried him back into battle.

The battle was growing fierce as the adrenaline rush began to fade from the Merry Men and the forces of Chernabog began to regain their footing as their commanding officers gave out orders for counter strikes and relief of their tired men. An advantage that the Merry Men did not share. Their tired troops had no reprieve. If they stopped fighting they would die. The ground beneath them was becoming less dirt and more a muddy soup of blood and excrement. Prince John was back atop his horse well off from the battle atop a small incline that gave him some view of everything.

"This isn't going as expected," he whispered to himself. A bloody sack hung from the back of his horse saddle. Inside it was the greatest prize John had won since stealing the throne, Robin Hood's head.

"Things rarely do," came a calm and creepy voice from behind John. He immediately recognized Claude Frollo and had to force his body not to shake with fear. Frollo rode atop a beautiful white horse with nearly two dozen soldiers guarding him along with Oafish and Brutish leading them. "That is why I always have more plans." Frollo smiled, "I believe its time to make your presence felt."

For a moment John feared Frollo was going to command him to actually fight. However, before he could think of possible excuses a familiar figure that all in Chernabog's army knew stepped up beside Frollo.

"Oswald..." John whispered fearfully.

Chernabog's personal guard was resplendent in midnight black armor with hints of red spread throughout. His eyes stared forward at the battle not even taking a moment to acknowledge Prince John's presence. It was then that John noticed Oswald was holding a weapon similar to the keyblades Mickey, Donald and Goofy used except that his seemed to radiate a red aura. "A keyblade?" John whispered.

Oswald finally looked at him and it was all John could do to maintain eye contact with the terrifying rabbit. "Our God blessed me with the greatest creation," Oswald replied and turned his gaze. John exhaled swiftly, having been holding his breath the entire exchange.

A tall and bulky figure came up then. John identified him as Pete, a powerful knight of renown in the dark armies, who had risen to some fame for battle prowess and courage in numerous victories and defeats over the years. Pete's silver armor was speckled with gray throughout, heavy plate and chainmail covered his bulky form and across his back hung a mighty two-handed broadsword that had slain hundreds of Walt's army. Pete folded his arms and remained silent. His renown had garnered him the attention of Oswald after some time. Oswald had taken Pete under his wing and together the two of them had become a force to be reckoned with on the battlefields.

Frollo seemed overly pleased with himself. "If you wouldn't mind dealing with the three keyblade wielders, Oswald. Pete, please take care of the Merry Men leaders," he calmly ordered.

Prince John knew that Oswald had no obligation to obey Frollo but the rabbit silently nodded and started forward. Pete drew his broadsword and followed suit. Prince John remained deadly silent even as Frollo strode beside him on his horse. John's full attention was on Oswald and Pete. They had no extra soldiers with them, just walking toward the battle practically melting power and confidence.

Two Merry Men rushed at them but Pete stepped forward brandishing his mighty blade. The two attacked as one and even with a heavier weapon Pete was swifter then them both. He parried with such force it knocked both fighters off balance and in one swift strike he nearly sliced both men in half with a single blow. Their bodies fell roughly to the ground, entrails splattered about.

"Focus on Little John," Oswald ordered. "He is next in line to lead these fools."

Pete looked around a moment and after spotting his target headed toward him. Oswald's eyes fell right on Mickey and zeroed in. With a leap he sprang several feet into the air flipping in a beautiful arc before landing safely a dozen or so feet away from Mickey.

At first Mickey didn't notice, engaged in a scuffle he quickly ended with two bursts of wind from his keyblade. It was then that Mickey locked eyes with his most hated rival and the battle around them seemed to vanish. Mickey remembered the last time they had met in combat during a battle between Pocahontas and Governor Radcliffe. Mickey had been able to defeat Oswald but unable to deliver the finishing blow. Now here he stood again but this time seemed different, fiercer then before somehow.

Mickey's eyes ran over Oswald's armor and widened as noticed the weapon he had. "A keyblade?" Mickey was shocked. "but, but how?"

Oswald didn't so much as smirk, burning with anger at Mickey he gruffly replied, "You're not the only one who serves a mighty god." Oswald charged forward with a shout and swung overhead with all his might.

Mickey held his keyblade upward and blocked the strike. As their keyblades collided fire came from Oswald's keyblade and shot out in a circle around them. Mickey was caught completely off guard and pushed back attempting to take the offensive but Oswald continued his attack with a spinning swipe that Mickey blocked. Again a wave of flame pushed outward nearly cooking Mickey.

He sprang backward to put distance between them and unleashed a swirling pulse of purplish magical energy from his palm at Oswald. The rabbit didn't dodge, instead he unleashed a fireball from his keyblade that detonated upon contact with Mickey's magical blast. The explosion was bright with magnificent red and purple colors. Mickey found himself again shocked by the display. Oswald was much more powerful then he had ever been. It was going to take more power then ever before to defeat him.

Oswald charged again but this time Mickey was ready and shot out a razor-like whip of wind that Oswald sliced through with a blade-like burst of fire. The two clashed, keyblades locking together for a moment. Despite his empowerment from his newly attained weapon Mickey knew he was all-around more powerful and suspected Oswald knew it as well which was why he was attacking with such ferocity to end the fight quickly.

"I will present your head to Chernabog, mouse." Oswald drove a knee into Mickey's belly pushing the air from his foes lungs. Mickey stumbled backward but was still able to send a gust of wind that tossed Oswald backward several feet rolling him across the forest floor. Mickey held his gut and drew in several breaths.

Off in the distance Little John was fighting like a man possessed cutting down the enemy soldiers with such ease that after the fourth fell to his blade men began to hesitate. The hyenas had long gave up trying to attack Little John instead going for easier prey. Now the Merry Men around him had begun to gather around and cheer his name, feeling renewed by his display of battle prowess.

"What's the matter? Too scared?" Little John swung his sword through the air sending some of the blood from it and to the ground. "Then we'll bring the battle to you! Charge!"

The burly bear went forward with the Merry Men hot on his heels and collided with the frightened batch of enemies. Some in the rear turned to flee but sound of someone choking on their own blood stopped the cowardly troops in their tracks. Behind them Pete was standing with his sword buried into the belly of one of his own men.

His eyes burned with anger. "Any who run will deal with me," he grumbled as he yanked his broadsword from the soldiers stomach. "Stand aside. Little John is mine." There was no hesitation as the path to Little John was cleared for him. Even the Merry Men had stopped attacking and watched as the big knight walked calmly forward.

Little John had never done battle with Pete but his reputation preceded him so he tightened his grip on his sword and checked his shield. "Stay out of this," he ordered the Merry Men around him. "He's mine."

"A noble sentiment," Pete said. "Let's see if the rumors about you are true."

Little John took a strong battle stance with his shield high and blade at the ready while Pete closed the distance between them and attacked. John turned his first strike away with his shield and swore in his head there was no way Pete could block fast enough but was shocked when Pete managed to do it. 'His speed is incredible,' John noted. Nobody could move that swiftly with such a large and unruly sword but it seemed Pete could.

Pete was pushed onto the defensive, parrying and stepping backward or sideways as Little John attacked with quick and precise strikes attempting to wear him down. Pete stepped to the side making Little John go off balance when he swung downward and went for the killing blow. However, Little John held his shield up at the last moment and his arm absorbed the shock of the powerful blow that knocked him further off balance.

The two continued to hack away at each other with neither of them gaining any obvious advantage over the other. The soldiers on both sides had stopped to gawk and a circle had formed around Pete and John as they bashed away at each others defenses.

That was until Alan-A-Dale drove his sword through the back of a Nottingham soldier and shouted, "Don't just stand there! Kill these cunts!"

It was as if the Merry Men and others were brought back from some fantasy land and battle again was joined by all present.

Mickey unleashed a string of lightning that Oswald barely blocked with a wall of fire that erupted from the ground when he slammed his keyblade down. The wall of flame stretched upward some ten feet and then was pushed forward toward Mickey who shot a hole through it with a burst of wind. Oswald was breathing heavily, unused to actually wielding and controlling the power of his keyblade in battle. Mickey took a quick moment to check his surroundings, he had to end this now to stage the retreat for the Merry Men.

In his moment of distraction, Oswald had rushed forward and Mickey barely had time to block but this time the burst of flames stung across his face causing him to yelp in pain. Oswald smiled in a sick way and tried to press the advantage but Mickey had had enough and unleashed an explosion of magical power that sent Oswald flying off into the distance. He fell to one knee after this, tired from the expulsion of power but knew he had to do one more thing.

Mickey made his keyblade vanish and then began to roll his hands in a circle gathering magic between his fingertips. He could feel himself weakening as he expelled more and more power into the spell he was conjuring but he couldn't stop. He had to send the signal and the retreat wouldn't work without a good distraction. Whispering the proper incantation Mickey finally fired the magics upward where they exploded in bright green then began to swirl together and take form.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity stopped doing whatever they were doing and glanced up to see what was happening. The magic form sprouted wings and then a long neck grew as four legs sprouted and scales began to sparkle as detail filled the mighty form of what Mickey had created.

"A dragon!" someone screamed in absolute terror.

The green beast Mickey had conjured roared and unleashed fire skyward while flapping its mighty wings. It was a huge conjuration that towered over the tree line. Each flap of its wings knocked soldiers to their backs and as it unleashed a wave of fire down into the ground several dozen men and hyenas lost their lives being cooked alive. Mickey fell to one knee and had to summon his keyblade to keep from completely collapsing. The dragon spell wouldn't last long and he had used too much power now he was unable to fight.

Just as he felt himself about to fall flat on the ground he felt arms grab around him and haul him to his feet. "Brilliant signal," he recognized Donald's voice.

"We've got you, my friend." Goofy helped hold Mickey to his feet. "The retreat has begun. The dragon will serve to cover our tracks." The three tried to leave but a wall of fire stopped them in their tracks. "What the hell?"

Mickey groaned, "It's Oswald..." just as the rabbit stepped through the fire looking worse for wear physically but ready for a fight.

"He's got a keyblade?" Donald cocked his head. "How...?"

"Who cares?" Goofy let go of Mickey. "Get him out of here. He's mine." Goofy summoned his weapon and stepped between Oswald and his friends while behind him Donald summoned a wave of water that carried he and Mickey off.

"You can't take me, dog," Oswald spat and a little blood dripped from his mouth.

Goofy scoffed, "Perhaps if you weren't already injured," he replied slyly. "But at the moment..." Goofy didn't finish his words, instead attacking and catching Oswald by surprise with an eruption of the ground around both of them.

The explosion sent rocks of various sizes cascading upward with the two of them in the midst of it. Goofy easily balanced on one of the rocks navigating himself to safety while Oswald was tossed about hitting numerous rocks before he growled angrily and unleashed an explosion of fire from his keyblade destroying all the rocks around him. His body slammed hard into the ground and he spat more blood, glancing around and seeing Mickey, Donald and Goofy were gone.

"Damn them..." Even with the newly created keyblade of fire the three of them had proven to be too strong. Oswald cursed again and tried to stand but stumbled a bit. He had been warned that the weapon was still new to him while Goofy and the others had centuries of practice with their own weapons. Oswald had gotten cocky and let his lust for vengeance push him into a fight he hadn't been ready for. "...I swear on Chernabog I will have their heads..."

When the dragon had first appeared both Pete and Little John had still been locked in their stalemate battle but with the distraction of a giant fire breathing behemoth Little John had slapped Pete across the face with his shield knocking the bold knight to his back. By the time Pete got his vision to steady he saw that the Merry Men had used the dragon as a chance to retreat. He angrily punched the ground several times before getting back to his feet.

"Jafar! We've got to take care of that dragon!" Scar ran beside Jafar toward the beast that was unleashing fiery death on their men.

As they neared it Scar roared while at the same time Jafar shot a fireball from his snake staff. The fireball was pushed forward by the power of Scar's roar and the two attacks slammed into the dragon's head stumbling the beast and making it stop breathing fire. Scar roared again hitting the beast in the side while Wolf Archers sent streams of arrows upward into the beasts neck. At the same time brave soldiers began to hack away at its legs and lower belly with swords, spears and halberds.

"Scar, we must hit it again!" Jafar called out and the two of them shot another combined attack that hit the dragon in the head again. This time the beast tumbled to the right and fell on its side where the soldiers attacked it even more fiercely. The dragon lashed out from its side with tail and clawed feet killing numerous men around it.

The dragon lashed out with its entire body, spraying spouts of flames and struggling to stand but it could not. Jafar and Scar blasted the creature again and again while the soldiers attacked hard to keep the pressure on the beast. Many more lost their lives as the dragon struggled but then as suddenly as it appeared it vanished, slowly dissipating until it was gone.

"Did we kill it?" a voice called out.

"It was but a distraction," Frollo replied. "The Merry Men have retreated into the forest. Send out search parties. I want anyone found returned to me alive."

Scar looked around the now quiet battlefield. The smell of death was heavy but he used to it by now. Many of the dead bore the sigil of Notre Dame and that pleased him to no end. His pleasure must have shown too much on his face because Frollo turned to him.

"Send out your hyenas as scouts, Scar. Their sense of smell would be most valuable in finding stragglers."

Scar knew the scouts sent would likely to be killed and wondered if Frollo knew he and Jafar had sacrificed the Notre Dame soldiers against Mickey. He swallowed his pride. "Of course, Lord Frollo." It irked him having to take orders from Frollo. He was a King. Titles however meant nothing against the power and favor Frollo had garnered.

Frollo nodded and turned his horse around. "I shall return to Nottingham and await reports." It was then that he took notice of Oswald and Pete coming toward him. The displeasure was apparent on his face, "Mickey escaped," he stated flatly, not needing to even ask the question.

"You were right, Lord Frollo," Oswald admitted, eyes locked defiantly with Frollo's. "I need more practice with the keyblade. Mickey is still too powerful."

Frollo said nothing but raised his eyebrow to Pete, "And you?"

"The dragon distracted me and Little John took advantage. He escaped with his men into the forest." Pete held his head down as he spoke, unlike Pete he didn't have rank or power enough to look Frollo in the eyes after failure.

"How disappointing." Claude Frollo murmured plainly. "I expect full reports upon your arrival to Nottingham. The information may help us defeat them in the future." With that his horse set off at a trot with his guards jogging a bit to keep pace. Oswald and Pete both began walking in the direction Frollo had just went.

Jafar waited until he was gone before speaking to Scar. He watched Frollo vanish into the forest with Prince John following on his horse as well. All around them the soldiers had begun the process of searching and clearing the dead, helping their injured allies and finishing off the dead enemies. The screams for help or death were much louder now that the clashing of steel had died down. Jafar inhaled and exhaled with a shake of his head. He and Scar's plans for Nottingham had become increasingly more difficult as their stay grew longer. They hadn't lost this battle like the first and Robin Hood's death was a serious blow but the threat Walt's forces posed was still there.

"It will be some time before the death counts come back to us," Scar said after licking his paw a bit. "What should we do until then?"

"Remain here," Jafar said back. "I don't relish the thought of being in Nottingham with Frollo or listening to Prince John's embellished tales of how he killed Robin Hood."

Scar snorted."I bet the coward did nothing until Robin was near death's door."

"My lords," came the raspy voice of Captain Crocodile.

Scar and Jafar turned to greet the stout warrior. "It is good to see you survived the battle, Captain. You continue to impress me," Jafar complimented.

Scar peeked around. "And where is our dear friend the Sheriff?"

Captain Crocodile smiled a bit. "Fell in battle, my lords."

"Fell?" Jafar raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who managed to deal the final blow?"

"I did not see personally," Captain Crocodile lied. "I was engaged in battle at the time."

Scar snickered, "Seems we've suffered a great loss as well." he said sarcastically. "And now King John will have to name a new Sheriff. I'll be sure to put my word in for you to receive the appointment."

"I as well," Jafar added.

A soldier of Nottingham rushed up to them, breathing heavily. "My lords," he bent his head quickly. "We've managed to find at least a dozen Merry Men alive on the battlefield."

"This is good news. Have them transported to Nottingham at once," Jafar ordered. The soldier left to follow the orders.

"Shall we go then? I'm sure Frollo will want reports at once." Jafar and Scar both began walking toward Nottingham.

* * *

The mood within the Merry Men hideout was sullen and sad. Many had not returned but there were still stragglers that were coming in slowly in small batches. Nobody said anything for the most part, still shocked by the greatest loss they had ever suffered. The task of tallying the loses and tending to the dead or injured had been taken up by Alan-A-Dale and Friar Tuck. Both men said working would be what Robin would have wanted and it would help them settle. Of Maid Marian they had seen nothing but word came that she was safely locked in her chambers to mourn the death of her beloved. Donald and Goofy had wanted to call for a meeting as soon as they arrived but Mickey had denied saying baths, some time alone and waiting for a tally of numbers would better help them on deciding their next course of action.

Water had been heated and brought up to their room while Minnie helped Mickey undress. Mickey coughed up blood.

"You nearly got yourself killed using that dragon spell, Mickey," Minnie chastised him, silent tears slowly trailing down her face.

"I had no choice," Mickey replied, trying to ignore the pain that was racking his body. "They had us outnumbered. Many would have died if-"

Minnie clutched his face. "I don't care about them! Only you!" Mickey's face softened from the distraught look his wife had. Even with the dried blood of their enemies crusted across her body she was still beautiful to him.

"I am sorry, my love." He kissed her lips softly but with passion.

"Promise me you won't take such risk again," Minnie pleaded. "I-I can't imagine having to deal with what Marian is going through right now."

Mickey looked at her and sighed. "I cannot make such a promise, Minnie. You above all others know the responsibility I bear."

Minnie began to sob and Mickey tried to pull her close but she shrugged him off and stood to her feet, "No..." she said. "No...I can't, Mickey. Why you? Why us?" She was shouting, the tears coming swifter now. "I can't live without you, Mickey."

Mickey grimaced as she stood to his feet and made his way to Minnie. "You know why us, my love. Walt appointed us to lead."

Minnie glared at him. "Walt is gone, Mickey. It's been centuries since he left! All this bloodshed, all this death in the name of a dead god!"

Mickey visibly winced but Minnie didn't know if it was because of her words or the pain he was in. There was a silence between them that lasted almost an awkward amount of time. Mickey just stared at her as if wanting to say something but he couldn't remember how to talk.

"What is it, Mickey? Speak."

Mickey opened and closed his mouth then sighed deeply and sat down. He dragged his hand down his face."Remember when I woke up screaming?" Minnie nodded and sat across from him, still keeping some distance. "Walt came to me in a dream that night, Minnie. Only, it wasn't a dream. Not really. I was awake and it was real."

Minnie looked at him questioningly and Mickey smiled a little. "I know it sounds crazy but I am telling you it happened. Walt came to me and told me everything. He was weakened when he fought Chernabog because he had created another world. He was preparing to bolster our forces with new heroes. Heroes with magical abilities. Heroes that he tasked me with finding and helping for they are young and their world is yet untouched by the evil Chernabog plagues us with."

"If their world is untouched could we not escape there?"

Minnie's question shocked Mickey and he stared into her eyes to see if she was being serious. When he realized she was he shook his head. "No. It is yet untouched but his evil is still there. Walt and Chernabog are connected somehow in a way we cannot possibly understand. Walt showed me beautiful visions of glorious good and haunting visions of terrible evil."

Minnie looked displeased. "So again he tasks you with the impossible?" She shook her head and sighed heavily knowing that her husband would never stop fighting for Walt and realizing that she would never abandon him. "What would he have us do?"

Mickey shook his head. "I do not know. He told me that I would know what to do when the time was right."

Minnie snorted. "Cryptic as always." She wondered if her husband was delusional. In his desperation for the return of his beloved creator was Mickey taking a simple fevered dream as something more then it was? Had the stress and strain of leading forces across Disney finally taken its toll and his mind snapped from the pressure? So many possibilities.

She shook her head and turned away for a moment to gather her thoughts. This was not the time for questioning of leadership, least of all by her. Now more then ever they needed a united front. If not for the lives of the numerous people that looked up to them then for their lives alone. "Then I guess we will have to figure it out together," she finally broke the silence and looked back to Mickey who was now smiling.

"I love you," Mickey said, standing up and taking Minnie in his arms.

"And I you," Minnie replied. She pulled away as a soft knock came to the door. "Come in."

The door opened revealing Lady Kluck. "Sorry to interrupt but if I could take your wife for a moment. I need some help."

"Of course." Mickey smiled a little. "I'll be here when you return or I'll send word where I am."

Minnie nodded and then walked out of the door with Lady Kluck. "Is everything alright?" she asked, a bit of worry in her tone. With all that had happened recently she hoped no more sad news was about to be delivered.

"So far yes," Minnie visibly sighed but Lady Kluck continued, "I just haven't heard from, Marian since we arrived. I figure it'd be easier to talk if it were just us women. I was going to get Daisy as well."

"Agreed." Minnie replied. "I'll get some wine and meet you both at her quarters."

* * *

Nottingham Castle was abuzz with movement or troops and equipment. Men and women moving to and fro carrying supplies, bodies and other things from one point to another. Four armies in total were moving around the grounds and campsites outside of the castle. The tents and campfires for the soldiers from Nottingham, Agrabah, Notre Dame and the Pridelands burned brightly as food was cooked and injured tended to. The air was restless, as could be expected with so many packed into such a tight space. The stench of the Pridelands hyenas was beginning to bother many of the soldiers while some racial tension was building between those of Nottingham and Notre Dam with the troops of Agrabah as well. Some fights had broken out but were quelled by their individual commanding officers.

Captain Crocodile had walked amongst them gathering reports to take to the rulers in their soon to come meeting. Although he had yet to be formally given the title of Sheriff of Nottingham, Captain Crocodile was assured that it was his as none was more fit for the title. Once he had finished gathering information, updates and giving orders he made his way to the room that Frollo had claimed as his own while staying in Nottingham. The biggest quarters of course, much to Prince John's dismay.

It took him a moment but once he arrived Nutsy and Trigger were standing guard at the door. They opened it for him and he found that Jafar, Scar, Prince John and Claude Frollo were already in attendance. He bowed his head respectfully. "My lords. Apologizes for my delay but there were many to check in with."

Frollo, who was sitting behind a large oak table that should have been Prince John's seat waved his hand in dismissal. "Not to worry, my good Captain. Do you have an update for us?"

"Yes, my lords-"

Prince John cut him off, "Should we not wait for the Sheriff before the meeting begins?"

Everyone looked at him but it was Frollo, with a sly grin who replied, "The Sheriff of Nottingham is no longer with us." Prince John's face dropped at the news but before he could speak Frollo continued, "We'll be appointing the good Captain here to the newly vacant station of Sheriff of Nottingham." If Prince John held issue with Frollo's decision he knew better then to voice it openly. Frollo turned his attention to the newly appointed Sheriff Crocodile. "Continue..." he paused with another small smile. "...Sheriff."

"All is in order. We lost many but our numbers still stand strong and we still outnumber the Merry Men from the last tally of their troops." Frollo had secretly assigned men with the task of counting the numbers of the Merry Men during the latest battle. All had held hope that victory would come but in case it didn't he planned to have a proper assessment of the enemy. "As far as the enemy goes we've managed to keep about a dozen that we found alive. Most of whom are in stable condition and able to move so they are under guard." Sheriff Crocodile held out a piece of paper that Frollo took, it further detailed the information he'd just given.

"Excellent," Frollo commented while absently looking at the paper. "Their defeat is soon at hand. Now is the time to drive the stake into their hearts and win over Nottingham for good."

"How do you propose we do this, my lord?" the crocodile asked.

Frollo looked at the other leaders in the room. "We release the prisoners."

"I'm sorry..." Prince John finally spoke. "...release the prisoners?"

"Did I stutter?" Frollo's voice dropped to a dangerous tone and his eyes locked with John's. "We have the body of Robin Hood, do we not?"

"Yes," Jafar reported. "It's behind held in cold storage beneath the castle. John has the head." Jafar intentionally left out the King in John's title having lost what final bit of respect he had for the man.

"Good. Then we release the prisoners and allow them to return to whatever hole the Merry Men are licking their wounds in." Frollo sat back and rubbed his chin gently.

"They are much too intelligent to let us track them, my lord Frollo," Scar said. "If we release them they'll know it is simply a ploy to track them."

"True. Very true. Which is why we will not be tracking them, my friend," Frollo chuckled. Everyone in the room looked at Frollo confused but he continued to smile and chuckle in a manner that made Prince John and Sheriff Crocodile uncomfortable.

* * *

Despite the ghastly reason for them being together, at the moment, Lady Kluck, Minnie, Daisy and Marian were sharing a laugh in her private quarters. Each had a cup of wine in their hands and the pitchers of wine, one of which was completely empty and the other halfway gone, spoke for their level of sobriety at the moment.

"The fool John was livid to find that it was just Robin dressed as a stork and entering the tournament," Marian continued with another laugh.

"And even more so when he tried to spring his trap and that too failed as well!" Lady Kluck added cheerfully. "Oh, what a fight we had that day."

"Was the beginning of many," Marian sighed. "He led us well..." she let her voice trail off and took a hefty drink from her cup. "I'm going to miss him."

Minnie touched Marian's shoulder, "We all are going to miss him, Marian. He was more then a commander in Walt's army. He was a dear and trusted friend."

"To, Robin!" Daisy raised her cup. "May he rest in peace."

"To, Robin!" the other three women chimed in unison.

They all drank deeply and were silent for a long while, each living in their fondest memory of the fallen Robin Hood. "Thank you all for coming," Marian said to them. "I had thought that being alone to wallow in my sadness was the best course but I see now that I was wrong."

"We're here for you, Marian." Lady Kluck smiled warmly. "In times of joy and even more so in times of sorrow. You're the dearest friend I've got and I'll be damned if I let you go through anything alone. We love you."

"And I all of you," Marian replied. She too was now smiling. "I don't know what I'd be doing without you all being here for me." A frantic knock interrupted their conversation. "Come in, come in. It's alright." Marian placed her cup down.

Alan-A-Dale pushed quickly into the door, "My ladies." He was clearly not expecting all of the warrior women to be present. "It's good I've found you all, saves me some time." he said.

"What is it, Alan?" Lady Kluck asked curiously. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, my lady. I've got good news." Alan smiled. "A few of our men managed to escape from Nottingham and have just returned. They're with Little John and the others debriefing as we speak. I was sent to find you all."

Daisy stood up and drained her cup. "Looks like our little get together is at an end." she giggled. "Ah well, back to work, ladies?"

"We will be there in a moment, Alan." Marian nodded and the rooster left the room. "With all that's happened good news like this is exactly what the Merry Men need."

The four of them walked quickly through the halls toward the meeting room where they knew the others would be. On the way many gave their condolences and shared brief words with Marian and she did what she could to reassure and inspire them that everything would be all right. Minnie found herself feeling quite proud of the strength her beloved friend was showing.

It didn't take long before they arrived and opened the door to see Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Little John and Alan-A-Dale speaking with four injured and tired but still lively Merry Men. Marian knew the men and embraced each of them one at a time. "It brings me great joy to know you're all alright," she said.

"Thank you, my lady," the fittest of them said. "Many were not so lucky, I'm afraid."

"The bastards only spared the wounded that could move. Their men went through killing everyone else regardless if they could survive their injuries or not."

"Some might call that a mercy," Goofy said grimly. "They'll pay for this," he swore.

"How did you all escape?" Donald asked.

"A guard was sent to feed us. He was lax in his duty and did not lock the cage properly. When we discovered it we decided that it would be best if only some of us left to make them less likely to notice a few absent men."

"And the others?"

"Elected to stay behind to cover our escape. We had to bring word to you. We overheard the enemies plan."

"Their plan?" Mickey leaned forward as did everyone else in the room.

"Yes. They plan to desecrate the body of Robin Hood tonight in a ceremony to celebrate the end of the Merry Men."

All eyes immediately went to Marian who was shaking with from anger. "I will not allow that to happen!" she slammed her fist down onto the desk that had once belonged to her husband. "I will not allow them to commit such an atrocity!"

"Marian, please," Mickey stood up. "We can't act rashly. This reeks of a trap."

"I agree with Mickey," Little John said softly, looking down as he spoke being unable to meet eyes with anyone as he admitted it. "A desperate ploy by Chernabog's generals to bring us back onto the field before we can properly regroup and heal."

"But, John..." Lady Kluck was almost breathless. "Who knows what horrors they'll..." she couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence she was so choked up.

"I know." Little John finally looked up. "I know but there is more here at stake, Kluck. Lives of those yet living and the war for Disney. We have suffered a great loss. If we act too rashly now we could lose all of Nottingham forever."

The silence in the room following Little John's words was heavy enough to be touched. Marian looked around at everyone in the room and knew without needing to ask, they all agreed with Mickey and Little John. She said nothing else, just stormed from the room.

Lady Kluck glanced around, "I'll go and check on her. Keep her from doing anything drastic." Then she followed after Marian.

Mickey massaged his temple with his fingertips gently, and Minnie spoke softly. "Mickey, I'd like to go as well. We were making such progress earlier." Mickey said nothing just nodded his head. "Daisy, join me?" They left the room together leaving the men to continue their work.

Minnie and Daisy had to jog to catch up to Lady Kluck and Marian who were both moving swiftly down the hallway, Marian's sobs were audible. By the time they caught up Kluck and Marian had been whispering to each other briefly. "Marian I know-"

Marian cut Daisy off. "I'm going after him. I won't let them have his body." she said firmly.

Daisy smiled, "I was going to say I know they told you not to but if you want to..." she cast a side glance at Minnie who nodded once. "...we're with you."

Marian's eyes grew wide for a moment and a few silent tears dropped. "I can't ask you to come with me on what may very well be a suicide mission."

"It won't be if you've got us as back up," Minnie replied coolly.

"And we aren't letting you go alone," Lady Kluck added. "We've got your back, lassie, good or bad, we've got your back. So what's the plan?"

* * *

Mickey didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the room with the other generals discussing strategies, supplies, death and injury numbers and generally everything important pertaining to the Merry Men's army. Their latest battle had taken a big toll and heavy price but all in all they had come out of it well enough to still fight another day. It would take time before they could mount another large scale battle like the most recent ones they had fought but time was what they had. Water, food and kettles of tea and coffee were brought in several times indicating that they had spent much time in heavy discussion. Although each of them would rather be mourning they knew deep inside their hearts that they had to continue on for Robin.

Donald, Goofy and Little John were currently engaged in a heated debate on whether or not attempting to assassinate Claude Frollo was a good idea when Mickey found his mind drifting off again to thoughts of Walt and their encounter. Should he tell them? If ever a time to share such things wouldn't this be it? But what if it were just a dream and all he would be doing was giving false hope to the already downtrodden? Little John was putting on a strong face but all knew he was a wreck at the moment. Alan-A-Dale had been relatively silent, only engaging in conversation when most necessary.

'Oh, Marian,' Mickey thought. 'I can't imagine what you are going through right now.' her husband of some several hundred years dead mere hours ago. His body taken by their most hate enemy and due to be desecrated soon but unable to do anything about it. Mickey swallowed the sudden lump in his throat for he knew if roles were switched and it was Minnie's body that had been taken he would-

Mickey say up immediately with wide eyes. "When was the last time anyone had heard from the women?" he demanded standing up and moving toward the door.

Goofy looked confused at the others then back to Mickey. He was just about to make his point when Mickey had interrupted him. "Not since they left to check on Marian. Why do you ask?"

Mickey said nothing as he opened the door and shouted, "You! Go and find where Marian, Minnie, Daisy and Lady Kluck are at once the report back to me!" The startled soldier simply nodded his head and bolted off to complete his task.

"Mickey," Donald spoke behind him. "What is going on?"

"I fear we may have a problem." Mickey replied. "It may be nothing but-"

"Oh no," Little John now caught on. "You don't think?"

"I do not know." Mickey said solemnly. "But what would any of us do?"

The soldier came back even faster then Mickey had expected. "Sir!" he gasped. "Sir! The men stationed at Marian's room have been knocked out. They say Marian and the others knocked them out."

"Damn it, Minnie!' Mickey grumbled.

"They've gone after Robin's body?" Alan-A-Dale was the last to catch on, eyes now wide with worry. The Merry Men- no, Walt's army could not survive the loss of Robin Hood, Marian, Minnie, Daisy and Lady Kluck in the same night.

"Donald, Goofy. With me. John, you and Alan continue your work but have a small contingent of men ready to sally out in case we are pursued upon return," Mickey's voice rang strong and showed this was not the time for discussion.

Donald and Goofy moved swiftly out the door behind Mickey while Little John said, "You're going after them? But- but Mickey it's suicide," while following them out into the hall.

"We will bring them back safely, John. I swear it on my life. Now go. Make preparations." With that Mickey, Donald and Goofy began to job through the halls to get outside. Behind them faint shouts from Little John's booming voice could be heard giving orders.

It took them a minute or two to reach the exit and once outside they could see that the sun was near setting. They didn't have much time before Chernabog would rise. "What I ask of you both is risky-"

"Save it, Mickey," Goofy cut him off and summoned his keyblade. "We don't have time."

Donald nodded sternly. "Let's go save them and bring Robin's body back."

Mickey couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on his face but he simply nodded back and turned around. He waved his hands in circular motions summoning up bright yellowish magical energies that surrounded the three of them in circular rings from their feet to their waist. The yellowish rings pulsed white and then the three of them shot into the sky as if spit from a cannon.

* * *

Marian crouched low behind the brush and stared patiently into the area around them. The sun was dropping low in the West and the creatures of the forest were beginning to fall silent as night approached. She was nearly invisible, taught everything she knew by her beloved Robin Hood. Blended perfectly into the forest and brush around her she spied the soldiers moving around preparing what looked to be a large pyre.

She counted in her mind the number of men she saw then faded back into the low shadows. She moved quietly around the entire perimeter of the clearing where they pyre was being constructed, stopping here and there to count men, watch patrol patterns and the general set up of the area. She saw Captain Crocodile giving out orders along with Nutsy and Trigger but of the higher leadership she saw nothing. A good sign. Still, she hadn't found what she was looking for. Her husband's body.

It took one more rotation around the clearing before she spied what looked like a body wrapped in oiled cloth being hauled from the back of a wagon by two Rhino Guardsmen. They carried the cloth carefully over to Captain Crocodile who pointed to a location near they pyre then seemed to turn his attention to other concerns while the rhinos shuffled off.

After circling the area once more to recount and see exactly where Robin's body was placed she turned and swiftly made her way back to where her compatriots were waiting for her a safe distance away, hidden safely in the high trees of the forest.

"What did you see?" Daisy whispered softly.

"They number some two dozen by my count. Maybe a few more. Captain Crocodile, Nutsy and Trigger are among them but no sign of the Sheriff, Scar, Jafar, Frollo or Prince John. They seem to be preparing everything for the ceremony. I suspect they plan to offer his body to Chernabog when night falls," Marian reported.

"Then we should move swiftly," Lady Kluck said. "We can grab Robin's body and be off before that damned devil god rises."

"Agreed," Minnie said. "Time is not on our side but we can't rush into this." She looked thoughtful. "We'll need a distraction so that, Marian can get, Robin's body and sneak away safely. We should engage in as little fighting as possible. I don't want to risk becoming surrounded and overrun by reinforcements."

"So what's the plan then?" Daisy looked around.

"Our retreat will take us back the way we came," Marian began, pointing to their left. "You should take up a good position to cover us from the trees while being able to maneuver and keep up as well. I'll circle the perimeter and come in behind them while Lady Kluck and Minnie cause a ruckus at the opposite end of the clearing to draw their attention."

"A sound plan." Lady Kluck nodded approvingly.

"Once you both have their attention, run back into the forest. Daisy will cover you while you both use hit and run tactics until you can escape into the trees," Marian continued.

"But will you be able to carry Robin's body on your own?" Minnie asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Swiftly, no, but I will manage. Once you're in the forest, don't look back. Make your way back and I'll circle through and take a hidden passage nearby. With luck, I'll meet you all safely in a few hours. Any objections?" Nobody said anything. "Alright. Wait ten or so minutes so I can circle around then start your work." Marian reached out and touched Minnie's shoulder, smiling at the others. "Thank you all for this. There are no words to express my gratitude."

"We are family," Lady Kluck embraced her with a free wing. "All of us. Now lets see this done."

No more words passed as each of them lowered themselves from the trees and vanished on their own paths. Marian hugged as low to the ground as she could moving and stopping whenever necessary when a soldier came to close to her position. It took some time to find a position that was closest to where Robin's body was being kept. She said a silent prayer to Walt as she awaited the signal from her friends.

It came sooner then she thought it would.

Lady Kluck's booming voice called out from the opposite end of the clearing, "All right you, muddy fuddled scalawags! Line up for yer ass whooping! We're here fer blood!"

Captain Crocodile pointed to the origin point of the and bellowed, "Intruders! Bring me their heads!"

Several of the soldiers nearby rushed into the forest and Daisy's rifle rang out two times being followed by calls of, "He's dead!" and "Where are they?" then more shots. When that happened more soldiers poured in leaving, Captain Crocodile standing where he was with three troops, both Nutsy and Trigger were edging close to the forest but all eyes were currently turned toward the source of the disturbance.

Marian briefly closed her eyes, slowly, exhaled swiftly then darted out of the forest line and into the clearing heading straight for Robin's body. 'Grab it and go, grab it and go, grab it and go...' she kept repeating into her head over and over. She could hear a little of steel on steel ringing out along with shouts and scatter shots from Daisy's rifle.

Her heart was beating intensely in her chest, threatening to burst out but she dashed forward as fast as she could focused solely on her target. It felt like an eternity but in seconds she was right on Robin's body and slid across the remaining stretch stopping right next to it. She reached down and grabbed for it with her paws, clutching firmly then turned to bolt back toward the forest when something solid slammed into the back of her head.

Bright lights exploded from behind her eyes and she felt herself slam roughly into the ground. "N-no..." she whimpered and reached for the sword at her side, her vision still blurry but the dire situation not forgotten to her. She managed to crawl a bit and draw her sword but a firm foot kicked it from her paw. "N-no..."

"Yes," came a familiar voice that filled her with dread.

"Jafar...?"

Marian's vision straightened out as she continued to crawl backward and her eyes saw Jafar and Scar smiling maliciously down at her. "Hello, my dear," Jafar cooed.

"B-but how..."

"Invisibility, fool," Scar teased. "You think we didn't know you would come?"

"A trap..." Marian fought to keep the tears at bay. Mickey and the others had warned her but she had ignored it. She struggled to her feet and quickly drew two daggers. "My friends will bring reinforcements! They'll-"

"You mean these friends?"

Marian glanced to her right and saw Captain Crocodile smiling as well. Behind him Nutsy, Trigger and another dozen soldiers paced out, in front of them with their hands up were Minnie and Daisy. Two rhinos were dragging Lady Kluck next to them. Marian couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. Her heart dropped but she clutched her daggers and glared at all the men surrounding her. If she could get back into the forest she could-

She heard rustling behind her and over her shoulder saw more soldiers coming from the forest the way she had just come. How could she have been so foolish? They had been watching her the entire time letting her think she was going unseen and waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"It seems we will have quite the offering for Chernabog tonight." Jafar, Scar and Captain Crocodile all began to laugh.


End file.
